Breaking The Silence
by Eternal Eyes
Summary: Marik decides that he's been stuck inside Malik long enough and now he wants a little fun and he finds it...in Anzu
1. Chapter 1

Koki: Hopefully I won't get kicked off again for this. I will let you know now there is rape in here. At least just this chapter, so it'll be rated M for that. At first when Demented Insane Spirit gave me the idea for this it was going to be a oneshot but me being me I couldn't end that way so I continued it. I was going to do it as a B/A fic but I decided I had enough of those so I'm gonna have it as a K/A. I've tried a few times with that pairing but couldn't get a good storyline going but I managed to do that with this so I hope you like it! Please review I like having feedback. I don't care if it's bad, I would just like to know what about it you did/didn't like. I got one review when i was first on here that said 'horrible' and I was like 'ok...could've been a little more descriptive' so yeah don't leave ones like that. I hate one word reviews. Well anyway enough blabbing...on to the story.

* * *

Malik was standing in Marik's soul room, who was sitting on the king-sized bed. They were currently staring at each other. Well Malik was glaring while Marik had a lazy expression on his face. 

"Well I don't see what the problem is." Marik said coolly.

"Um cuz I said no. You've caused enough problems and damage to last everyone a lifetime so no." Malik replied sharply.

"I can't help it if you were too weak to keep control." Malik snorted.

"You're such a sadistic bastard." He said.

"So are you." Marik said.

"No I'm not. That was you acting through me." Malik argued.

"And now, because of what you did the last time I let you out, I'll be lucky if Anzu even if looks at me without cringing." He continued.

"All I did was put her in her place." Marik responded lazily.

"You beat her then you tried to rape her!" Malik cried out in anger.

Marik chuckled darkly.

"If I hadn't been able to take back control, who knows what would've happened!" He continued.

"I do." Marik replied.

"Oh I'm sure you do." Malik said mockingly. Then he snorted in disgust as he crossed his arms and turned away.

He heard a slight movement by the bed and turned to see what it was. Marik was nowhere in sight. 'Marik where are you?' Malik called through their mindlink. He crept towards the bed hoping that maybe…just maybe…Marik dropped dead. He snorted slightly. Like that would ever happen, he thought bitterly.

He frowned when he saw that Marik was nowhere around the bed. 'Marik where are you?' he asked again, getting no reply. What if he got out and I don't even know it, he thought, no…wait…I would know it. I'm just not thinking clearly. He was about to leave the soul room when he got the sudden feeling that something or someone was creeping up on him. He whipped around only to get knocked down. He was punched once in the face then kicked in the stomach. Malik fought to stay conscious but it was hard. Marik squatted down beside him and grabbed his hair, yanking his head back. "I'm going out now to have a little fun because it does get a little boring in here without someone to torture or kill. I'll be back before you wake so there's nothing you can do." He told him. "Who knows…maybe I'll see Anzu." He continued. "No…" Malik whispered pitifully then he fell unconscious. "Ra you sicken me. The only reason I haven't killed you yet is cuz I'll cease to exist." He said then he left the room, leaving an unconscious Malik in a heap on the floor.

"I can't believe they did that. I'm so gonna kick their ass tomorrow." She grumbled. The blue-eyed brunette was walking home from her Saturday night dance class, still fuming about the prank Joey and Tristan played on her earlier that morning. She sighed and turned down a sidewalk to cut through a secluded part of the park. It was just after eight and it was starting to get dark. Anzu kept her gaze on the concrete as many thoughts swam through her mind so she didn't see someone walking towards her until she ran into them.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she stepped aside to continue her way. But the person gripped her arm bruisingly tight as they pulled her back.

"Ow." She whimpered as she tried to twist her arm away.

"Hmm so pitiful. Just like my weak hikari." Anzu raised her head to see who the familiar voice belonged to. When she saw who it was, her eyes widened and her gasp was stuck in her throat. He smirked at her expression as he twisted her arm to pull her body more towards him.

"N-no…not again." She whimpered as she tried frantically to pull away and run. He laughed at her feeble attempts to escape.

"Oh no my dear, you're not getting away this time and there's nobody around to help you." He said as he pinned her wrists together in one hand. She tried again to pull free and cried out desperately when she couldn't. He held her wrists tightly and knocked her down to the ground while laughing.

She squirmed to get away but he only held onto her tighter. He pinned her wrists together above her head and reached into the back pocket of his Dockers to retrieve a switchblade he stole from Malik. He ran the blade through her shirt and the lacy material of her bra. The cloth fell apart and pooled at her sides. Then he pushed her skirt up and tore her panties off her body. He sat up a bit, still pinning her arms and legs down, and looked her over.

"At least it's not a waste." He murmured then moved back over her. Anzu tried to get away so she could run. She didn't care if she had to run home half-naked. Anything but this. She began to cry when the knowledge that she wasn't going to get away sunk deep into her mind. Marik chuckled as he quickly pushed a finger inside her, testing her experience. Her sharp cry of pain pleased him. He pulled it out then pushed it back in, adding a second digit. She gasped as her walls stretched painfully.

"Why are you doing this?" she whimpered pitifully. He chuckled again as he removed his fingers and pulled down his pants. It made him hard just thinking about the pain he was going to bring her and the pleasure it was going to bring him.

"I have no reason to do anything that I do. You just happened to be in the wrong place at the…right time." He said. Then he suddenly slammed into her. The rough entry made her scream out loud as her back arched at the sharp pain. Fresh tears were now coursing down her face and she could feel the blood seeping out as well. Then he began to move, every moment bringing her more pain. Her muscle involuntarily clenched around him as a slight spasm went through her abdomen and she gave a slight cry. Her cry turned to a few whimpers, but then she became silent as her body was becoming numb to the pain. Her eyes closed and her head was turned to the side. The only sign that she was still alive was when her chest would heavy every other few seconds from her erratic breathing. A few tears slipped beneath her eyelids and slid down her face, landing in the soft grass beneath her.

Marik let out a soft groan as her walls constricted around him again. 'She feels so good. I think I may do this again.' He thought darkly as he pumped harder into her. Then he thought of something else, just to bring her more pain. He leaned his head down to her shoulder and bit down hard, breaking the skin and drawing blood. She tried to hold back her scream but instead it came out as a sob. Anzu's stomach turned as she felt him ejaculate inside her. She felt so sick. A sharp pain spread through her body as he pulled out of her, causing her to pass out. Marik stared down at her as he pulled up his pants.

"Such wretchedness," he said. "But no matter. She will soon learn…very soon." He squatted down and picked her limp form up in his arms. He decided to take her back to his house. He didn't want anyone to find her and look for him nor did he want her running to her little friends and ruin his fun. Once he got to the house he went up to his room and placed her on his bed. Smirking down at her, many thoughts of the near future came to mind. Little did Malik know, he had found a way to separate them for good. All he had to do was perform the incantation and it would be complete. Frowning a bit, he remembered her current state. He put a bandage over the bite mark he left on her shoulder. He didn't want any blood on the sheets and he wanted to keep her alive for awhile longer.

* * *

Koki: Ok that's it for now. Let me know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Koki: Well here's the next one. Thank you for all the reviews! As for the pairing, you'll just have to read and find out. I don't like it giving stuff out too soon. It kinda ruins it to me. Well here, read, review.

* * *

Anzu groaned as she woke up. Pain went through her body as she rolled onto her side. She clutched the body tightly as it shot through her midsection, tears coming to her tired eyes. She gazed around, slightly confused about her surroundings. 'This isn't my room.' She thought. Her eyes landed on the desk in the corner, and as they did she noticed something familiar. It was a small, framed picture of her with Malik. Her eyes widened with realization and she began to cry. She was trapped now with no way out.

Marik had gone downstairs to find something to eat, leaving Anzu upstairs. He locked the door and fixed the windows to make sure she wouldn't get out. He sat down at the table and ate as several thoughts went through his mind. He still had to separate himself from Malik. He also remembered he needed to get the girl something else to wear, something less revealing than what she had on the night before. He didn't want anybody else playing with his new toy or he'd have to kill them. That actually didn't sound half bad.

"She'll need food as well." He said to himself. Once he finished eating, he put together something else and went upstairs with it. Taking the key from his pocket, he unlocked the door and opened it. Looking to his bed where he left her, he saw she was still sleeping. He shut the door and walked up to the bed and roughly shook her awake. She shot up halfway, looking around confused as she tried to wake up. Once her vision cleared she was able to focus on the blurred image before her. She slightly shrank back on the bed away from him. Her eyes went briefly to the tray in his hand then back to him. 'What if he has knives or something on there?' She thought fearfully. He chuckled making her flinch.

"No I'm not going to do that to you. I'd rather not maul your perfect body." He said. She made no expression at his comment. Her muscles tensed as he sat beside her. She frowned in confusion when she realized there was food on it. She wasn't expecting that from him.

"Eat." He said. Knowing he didn't want to repeat himself, she sat up, keeping the sheet over her chest, under her arms, and slowly reached out to the tray. Her action amused him. She acted as if it was going to jump out and attack her. She ate silently, keeping her gaze at her hands. Once she was finished, she drew her legs up and wrapped her arms around her waist, keeping the sheet in place. He reached up to her right shoulder, her eyes watching his every move and he pulled the bandage off. He traced it lightly, feeling her muscles tense underneath. Then he stood taking the tray up with him and walked to the door.

"You are to go back to sleep, you'll need your energy. I'll be back later." He said then left. Anzu heard the lock turning, watching her freedom fly away. She laid back down after a minute as she began to get tired. 'He drugged it I'm sure.' She thought then she fell asleep.

* * *

'Where are you going now?' came Malik's voice. 'Ah…I see you've decided to wake.' Marik replied mockingly. 'Yes no thanks to you. What did you do with your time?' He asked suspiciously. 'Not much. I saw Anzu.' He answered. Malik gasped. 'Chill out she's fine. She's a bit tired and sore but fine nonetheless.' Marik cut in. 'What did you do with her?' Malik demanded. 'She is back at the house.' Marik answered. 'What are you scheming?' Malik asked. 'All in due time my boy, all in due time.' Marik said then cut of the link, ignoring him for the time being. He approached an old abandoned warehouse and went inside. 

In the middle on the floor was a circle of candles, the only source of light in the room. In the middle of the circle was a book on a stand. Walking up to it, he ran his hand over the front cover then opened it to his desired page. Taking a breath he began to recite the words. As he spoke the dark words, a cloud of smoke began filling the air before him. When he finished, the cloud formed into a body of flesh and blood. Malik fell to the floor with a thud, groaning out. Marik picked up a pipe and hit Malik across the back of the head, knocking him out before he had the chance to do anything. Marik chuckled as he walked towards the door. He didn't really care much about the book. 'The fool wouldn't understand it anyway.' He thought as he shut the door and locked it, securing Malik inside. Turning away with an evil grin on his face, he walked back towards the house.

* * *

Anzu was roughly woken again the next morning. She jerked away and pushed up on her side. 

"Get up." A voice commanded. Anzu was hesitant because she had nothing on.

"Come, it's not like I haven't seen you before." He said as he pulled her off the bed. Her cheeks flushed, tears coming to her eyes as she recalled the night before. He pulled her towards the bathroom and pushed her in.

"Take a bath. You will have clothes waiting for you on the bed." He said then shut the door. Anzu stared at the door for a moment before doing as she was told. Besides what choice did she really have? She turned on the water, filling the tub with hot water for her sore, abused muscles. Once it filled she shut off the water and carefully climbed in. she let out a hiss of pain as she sat down thinking maybe she should've taken a shower instead. She quickly pushed it from her mind, saying this was better for her muscles or they would take longer to heal. She closed the shower curtain, feeling somewhat safer in the closed off space. She reached out for the washrag and soaped it up. She ran the cloth over her arms and her chest. When she reached her neck and shoulders, her right stung as soon as she touched it. She closed her eyes tight, evening out her breath as she thoroughly washed over it.

She washed the rest of her body and was a bit hesitant about touching the area between her legs because it still hurt a great deal. But she knew she had to or else it would cause bigger problems than what she already had. She stood up rinsing off completely and began draining the tub. She got out, wrapping herself up in the large, warm, fluffy towel. She exited the bathroom, going back into the bedroom. Walking up to the bed she saw the clothes Marik was referring to and a note. She picked up the note first and read it.

_When you have finished your bath and are dressed,  
you are to come downstairs so we can talk.  
Don't make me come up after you._

Anzu dropped the note on the bed and began drying off. When she reached her shoulder she hit a spot, making it sting greatly. Frowning slightly, she walked into the bathroom to see what it was. Looking in the mirror, she saw a row of teeth marks. Bruising had already begun forming around the broken skin. A sad expression crossed her features as she went back in the bedroom and got dressed. She was glad what he gave her was a T-shirt and a baggy pair of pants. She didn't want to feel so open around him, anymore than she already felt. She left the room and descended the stairs. The first room she looked in was the living room and she found him sitting in the chair, resting his eyes. She walked further into the room, standing before him. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. She quickly averted her gaze to the floor. She saw him lift his arm, extending his hand out to her. Knowing if she didn't move he'd only get angry and possibly hurt her, so she slowly moved forward til she was within his arms reach and he pulled her into his lap. She winced as her bottom hit his thigh, and she shifted slightly to a bit more comfortable position.

"Hmm I see your still sore." He mused. She nodded slightly, refusing to look at him, scared to death. He brought his hand up to her head, playing with her hair.

"I will allow you to go back to your home today so you are able to go to school tomorrow but you are not to say a damn word to anybody do you understand?" He said. She nodded.

"If I find out you told anyone, and believe me I will, you will answer to me and it won't be pretty." He told her harshly, griping her arm tightly.

"Do you understand?" He asked again.

"Y-yes." She stuttered painfully.

"Good now go." He instructed as he released her and practically threw him away from him, causing her to fall down. Tears stung her eyes as pain shot through her.

"Oh and one more thing," he began as she got up and went to the door.

"I will be back for another taste." He continued. Fear shone clear in her eyes as she opened the door and practically ran away from the house, Marik's laugh echoing in her head.

* * *

A sharp, rapid beeping jerked her from sleep. She pushed a hand out from under her covers and hit the snooze button. Throwing her covers off, she stretched out on her back and stared at the ceiling. It made her want to cry thinking about the predicament she was now in. Looking at the clock, she forced herself to get up. After all, she still had school to go to and judging from the amount of messages on her machine, her friends were a little worried about her. Her movements were a little slow as she got ready because she still hurt. The workout she had gotten from her ballet class already wore out her muscles and then afterwards… No, she didn't want to think about that. She pushed that night from her mind and she finished getting ready. 

When she arrived at school she couldn't spot her friends. Usually they were right out front, waiting for her but today they weren't anywhere in sight. She frowned slightly and walked up the front steps of the school. She got the feeling of being watched and it sent a chill down her spine. This fear wasn't like anything she ever felt before, and it terrified her to no end. It didn't disappear until she got to class. She shrugged it off for now and walked over to her friends, who were sitting in their usual corner of the room.

"Hey guys." She greeted quietly.

"Hey Anzu." They greeted back simultaneously.

"Why didn't you pick up the phone Sunday?" Yugi asked.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry. My ballet instructor gave me such a workout Saturday I was completely exhausted. I didn't even hear the phone ring." She said as she sat down in her seat.

"Are you all right?" Yugi asked.

"I'm fine, just a little sore is all." She replied. She couldn't look him in the eyes and knew if she did she would spill everything and she couldn't risk that or their lives could be in danger. "So what's going on?" Anzu asked.

"Oh. Bakura and Joey decided to play a prank on the teacher and got caught, so she took them down to the main office." Yugi answered.

"Again?" Anzu asked. He nodded.

"They'll never learn will they?" She sighed as she shook her head. The door opened and most of the class turned their head to see who it was, only to turn back with a scowl on their face when they saw it was Kaiba. He merely ignored them all and went to his seat in the back beside Anzu and her friends. Being the peacemaker that she is, Anzu sat between him and Joey to keep them from fighting. It wasn't that she was sticking up for anybody really, she just didn't want to see any unnecessary blood, bruises…whichever came first. Most likely, with Joey on the receiving end, there would be a lot of blood. Kaiba had drawn blood on Joey numerous times but never got into any trouble. The teacher was afraid of losing her job so she just looked the other way. So now because she was sitting there, not many fights occurred between them, they just ignored each other. This was good because it made everybody happy and if everyone else was happy, she was happy.

* * *

Koki: Well that's it, hope you like it! 


	3. Chapter 3

'How do I get mixed up in these situations?' she asked herself as she stared up at the large house before her. When the teacher came back in the classroom, she partnered everyone up and gave them roughly two months to learn as much as they could about the other person. Much to Anzu's shock, she was paired up with Kaiba. To say Joey wasn't thrilled would be an understatement. His anger nearly went through the roof when she told them she would be going over to Kaiba's house after school.

>Flashback-

"By yourself! Are you nuts!" Joey yelled.

"Joey chill out. Nothing's going to happen. I can take care of myself." She said. 'Liar.' Her conscience threw in.

"I just don't trust him." Joey mumbled flatly.

"I know you don't but you trust me don't you? You know I wouldn't put myself in any position if I felt threatened." She told him.

He nodded stiffly. "I know. Are you sure you'll be fine? I could always tag along ya know." He offered.

Anzu gave a short laugh. "No it's all right, I'll be fine." She assured him.

>End Flashback-

"Mazaki snap out of it. It's not like you've never seen this house before." Kaiba snapped as he shut the car door.  
She blinked and shook her head, following him in the house. Once they got inside, Anzu's phone began ringing and she stopped in the front hall to answer it while Kaiba continued to the kitchen.

"Hello?" She greeted.

"Hello my dear." A familiar voice said. Her blood froze, her breath almost shallow. 'How did he get my number?' She panicked.

"Hi." She responded meekly.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm at a friend's house; we're doing a project for school." She replied.

"For how long?" he asked.

"A few hours at the most." She said.

"All right, expect me at your house when you get there. I'll be waiting." He said, practically singing the last line and then he hung up. She hung up as well and slipped her phone in her purse, breathing a sigh of relief. 'He bought it. Well I didn't completely lie to him. He never asked which friend's house and I can't exactly call Kaiba a friend.' She thought. Her face felt cold and her hands clammy. Once she felt composed enough, she walked into the living room and sat on the couch to wait for Kaiba. He entered the living room a few moments later with a maid trotting behind, a tray in her hands. The maid set the tray on the coffee table and left. They sat in silence for a few moments before Anzu spoke up.

"So how do you want to start this?" She asked.

"Well we each pretty much know the basics. You probably know more about me than I do you so we'll have to work on that." He said.

Anzu nodded. "Well you can go ahead and ask." She told him.

He nodded as he pulled out a small notepad.

"When's your birthday?"

"April 25, 1987."

"So you're seventeen?"

"Yes I skipped a grade in elementary. I'm actually younger than everybody else."

"Well with the way you act I thought you were older."

She smiled slightly. "Well that's what I get for hanging around a bunch of guys."

She shifted, trying to get more comfortable. She set her legs in an odd position and it triggered a little pain but she showed no expression on her face so he wouldn't say anything. They worked for about half an hour without any interruptions until they heard the front door slam and the cheerful, hyper voice of Mokuba calling out to his brother.

"I'm in the living room." He answered. Mokuba came skipping into the room, spotting Anzu immediately and jumped on her. She gasped slightly as he bounced into her lap. She wasn't able to mask her pain and it became very visible. Mokuba heard her gasp and saw her look of pain.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes my legs just hurt is all. I had a major workout in my ballet class the other day." She explained.

"Oh I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay sweetie." She said and wrapped her arms around his waist to hoist him onto one leg.

Kaiba sat there and watched them while trying to seem like he wasn't paying attention. It really amazed him how much Mokuba took a liking to Anzu. He was generally timid around people he didn't know very well but with Anzu, Mokuba acted like he'd known her for years. Kaiba was usually hostile with anybody who interacted with Mokuba because he didn't want to risk anything happening to him. But for some unknown reason, he felt that he could trust Anzu, as if she were part of the family. He knew Mokuba looked to her as the big sister he never had and it didn't bother him. Mokuba needed some kind of female influence and he rather it be Anzu than anybody else.

"Seto?" a voice called. A hand waved in front of his face, making him come back to Earth. He blinked, his eyes automatically focusing on Anzu. Her cherry cheeks made him realize he'd been staring at her the whole time. He cleared his throat as he sat up straight.

"Sorry I was thinking about something at work." He mumbled.

Mokuba gave him a strange look while Anzu tried to calm her nerves and racing her heart.

"Is there anything wrong?" Anzu asked. He shook his head.

"Ok if you're sure." She said, giving him a weary look. "We can do this another time if you'd like. I'm free Saturday afternoon." Anzu offered.

"That might be best because I don't think I'll be able to concentrate on this anymore today." He agreed.

"Ok um….is noon okay?" She asked. He nodded.

"Okay well I guess I'll see you then." She said as she stood up.

"Do you need a ride?" Mokuba asked as he followed her to the door.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'll be fine. The walk'll be good for my legs." She replied.

"Ok bye." He exclaimed as he hugged her. She returned the hug and, ruffling his hair a bit, left the house.

In reality, Anzu feared going back home, so she wanted to draw it out for as long as possible and that was why she turned down Mokuba's offer to get her a ride home. It was starting to get dark when she finally got to the house. She walked in, locking the door behind her and sat down on the couch, taking her bag off. She flopped back against the couch cushions, resting a bit but her relaxation didn't last long. "Annnzuu……"

Kaiba thought it would be good if they met at the park and continued their project there by basing it on their interactions. Anzu agreed and said she'd be there. When she woke up that morning she was happy to see that Marik was gone. She almost slept through her alarm because he kept her up most of the night. To her surprise, he was gentle with her and it scared her. She didn't expect him to do that so it made her worry. However, when he began to touch her, her body reacted positively and all thought flew out of her mind. She couldn't figure out what disgusted her more: the fact that he was even doing this or that she actually enjoyed it. Shaking her head, she rubbed her eyes as she tried to push it from her mind. When she arrived at the park, she let her gaze wander over everything in search of Kaiba. She finally spotted him beneath a shady tree, sitting on the ground leaning against it. She walked through the small crowds towards him. As she approached him, she took notice of his closed eyes.

"Kaiba?" She called softly. He didn't seem to hear her as he didn't acknowledge her. She knelt down beside him and tapped his shoulder; he still didn't respond. Then she shook his shoulder. His eyes snapped open, startling her in the process and she fell back. 'I guess he really was asleep.' She thought. He blinked tiredly at her slightly annoyed that he'd been woken up.

"What took you so long?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I was delayed for a few minutes. So what are we going to do?" she asked.

"What do you want to do?" he asked. That took her by surprise for a second cause she wasn't expecting it. She figured he already had the day planned out.

"Um…we could go over by the lake and sit for awhile…maybe talk." She suggested. He considered it for a moment before nodding his head and standing up. Anzu stood up as well, brushing dirt and what not from her shorts, and followed him. She had to jog a bit so she could walk beside him.They reached the lake and sat down a few feet from shore. He sat with his arms behind him, his hands propping him up with his legs stretched out in front of him. Anzu laid out on her stomach beside him, propped up on her elbows. He snuck a glance at her while she was looking down at the ground, playing with the small blades of grass.

"So how are you?" She asked suddenly, lifting her head to look at him.

"I'm fine." He replied as he quickly looked away so she wouldn't catch him staring again.

"Are you really?" she asked, obviously skeptical. He sighed, glaring at her half-heartedly.

"No…I'm about to wring the neck of every employee I have." He said.

She smiled at him. "Why?"

"I gave them the simple task of putting together a prototype of a new item. I gave them everything they needed in short simple instructions and they still managed to fuck it up." He exclaimed.

"Well that would explain why you've been snappy…er than usual." She said. He glared at her and she giggled.

"Why don't you just do it yourself? It'll go faster." She said.

"I would but I don't exactly have the time to sit down and play with electronics. I do enough of that at home." He said.

"Yeah…so I heard." She laughed. He gave her a 'what-do-you-mean?' look.

"I do talk to Mokuba on a regular basis because," then she dropped her voice, making it kid-like. "He has nobody to rant to when everything's getting on his nerves." Kaiba looked at her strangely for a moment before smiling a bit at her imitation of Mokuba.

"My time with him keeps getting shorter and shorter, and…" He paused, not sure if he wanted to continue but the look on her face said 'continue-or-I'll-bug-you-forever'. "I'm afraid of missing out on a lot of stuff with him. He's already developed an interest in girls and I've yet to have 'the talk' with him and his school just upgraded him to the seventh grade." He finished.

"I think I remember him telling me about that. He said he was really mad cuz all of his friends were in his other class." Anzu added.

"So what's new with you?" He asked.

"Hmm not much. My ballet class is getting a little harder. I have an extra hour and double the work now. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so good but…what can you do? At least I'm not having a problem with school cuz then I'd lose it.Of course Joey's not being a big help. He called this morning to see if I was "still alive" as he put it." She added.

"That mutt needs to learn some self-control." He said.

"Yeah we're working on that. He can't help it though when it comes to me. You two are a lot more alike than you think." She said.

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"Because like you being protective of Mokuba, he's very protective of me. He's the big brother I never had. He just wants to protect me from the world much like you do with Mokuba. Only difference is you've been protecting Mokuba his whole life so he knows nor trusts any other. Joey's the same way with me just fewer years." She said.

Kaiba nodded. "I know he's a good guy. I just like yanking his chain a lot cuz it's so easy to piss him off." He said.

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?" She muttered as he laughed.

* * *

- 

Koki: Hopefully the formatting is to your liking. I went back and fixed all of them. It'll take some time to get used to doing that cuz I never did before. Well until next chapter!

For those of you who haven't read my AN on my lastest chapter of 'I Saved Your Life Now You Save Mine', don't expect updates to be as fast as they have been as I am in the process of writing this one. But so far I haven't really had a problem writing,I just write a little bit at a time.


	4. Chapter 4

DIS: yeah I know I'm not trying to. Thank you very much agaion for giving me this idea in the first place...oooh I finally found my list so hopefully I'll have another fic up soon...preferably a oneshot but you know me.

peeps: thank you cute name btw

TennyoAkana: thanks I'm trying to update as much as I can but I don't want to do it too fast you know what I mean?

Chained and Torchered: yeah I know I was pissed. I found out through one of my friends that I had been kicked off. I am adding some as I told you in a review earlier. I kept your review in my BTS document so I wouldn't forget.

mary: I'm writing it like this because everytime somebody writes a fic like this it's always the same...Marik attacks Anzu...she goes running to Atem...yadda yadda...well fuck him...other people can help her...he doesn't always have to be the one to save her...I really don't like him which is why he isn't in here. I'm having Seto act this way because I don't like writing about him in the usual way he acts...too predictable. Marik is acting this way because this is how **I** see him...to him she's just a girl he wants for the moment and just drops her when he's done...that is what I see him as...call it what you will I don't care. As for Anzu, the reason she acts that way with him will come. I don't like writing fics where it's the same as the other fics and people don't like reading the same thing over and over again, it's quite annoying. I'm not being mean or anything, I'm just stating my reasoning for writing **MY** fic this way (though I don't think I should have to jusitfy anything). Anyway, if you find you don't like it after this chapter then don't read it any further.

Now on with the fic...btw there is a bit of another rape scene, it's not as vivid as the first one but I'm just letting you know in case new people are reading and yea...so enjoy and please drop a review on your way out.

-

* * *

-

"Anzu?" A voice called out softly. 

She frowned slightly, trying to place the voice and whether it was real our in her imagination. Silence followed and she soon fell back asleep. She barely felt it when something slid up her shirt but she was jerked from her sleep when her back muscles were pinched. She shot up halfway, her hand going to her back as her head whipped to look behind her.

"What?" She groaned, still half-asleep.

The fact that Marik was sitting there woke her up completely. His glaring at her gave her the assumption he was pissed, but she wasn't sure yet at whom.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well for one I expect you to wake the first time I call you, not the third." He began.

"I didn't hear you-"

"Second! I heard you've been hanging around Kaiba." He exclaimed, cutting off her quiet response.

"Is this true?" He asked.

"Yes but it was just for school." She replied, trying not to let her fear overwhelm her.

"So that's where you were when I called you?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I didn't know how you'd react so-"

"So you lied to me? You lied to me!" He exclaimed, making her flinch violently.

"Y-yes." She stuttered fearfully.

He rose from the chair he was sitting and flipped her on her back. She cried out as he sat on her, straddling her hips and pinned her arms above her head. He pulled a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket and chained her arms to the metal headboard. Rising up, he moved down her legs and pinned them down as he pulled her pants down along with her underwear. He paused momentarily to pull down his own pants then roughly entered her. She gasped sharply at the painful entry. Holding her hips down, he began pounding into her. A sharp cry reached his ears making him smirk. Soon he came in her and pulled out. Anzu panted; the sides of her face wet with her tears as she tried to overcome the pain. He was above her again, straddling her hips but this time he had knife in hand. Her eyes widened slightly as her breath hitched in her throat.

"Don't worry so much, you're lucky the only mark I wanted to leave on you is the one on your shoulder." He said. "This is because I don't have the key. I could just leave you there but…someone will find you eventually and I just can't have that." He continued as he began to pick the lock.

In a few minutes he removed her binds and got off the bed but Anzu was too frightened to move.

"Do clean yourself up…you look horrible." He said as he left.

It took a second for Anzu to absorb and register all of what just happened. Then she curled on her side and broke out into tears. She cried for a few hours before she was able to get up as every movement caused her pain and that pain brought up horrible memories and with those memories she cried even harder. As she got up she heard the doorbell ring. She pulled her pants up and looked in the mirror, making sure she was presentable. On her way out of her bedroom, she grabbed her extra large robe and wrapped it around her body, trying to conceal it away. As she descended the stairs, the doorbell rang again.

"Coming!" She yelled irritably.

She was already having a hard time walking as it was. She reached the door and opened it. Surprise filled her face when she saw Kaiba standing on her porch, phone in hand as he was speaking into it.

"I'm sending the car back; I'll call back if I need it." He said then hung up.

Glancing at Anzu, who had a surprised expression on her face, he raised an eyebrow when he saw she was wearing a robe.

"Is this a bad time?" He asked.

"Huh?" She looked down at herself where he glanced and realized what he meant. "Oh no, I had spilled something on my shirt and was about to change when you came up so I grabbed thisas I randown the stairs." She replied, stepping aside to let him in. "I will be right back. You can sit down in the living room if you wish; I will only be a moment."

She shut the door then went around him to go upstairs. He watched her as she passed by him, noticing her slight limp. He narrowed his eyes in confusion. 'If she is hurting that bad, how could she have run downstairs?' He thought. Dismissing it for the moment, he walked into the living room and sat down on one of the couches.

Awhile passed before Anzu finally came back downstairs, dressed in very baggy clothes.

"Do you want anything to drink?" She asked.

"Just water thanks." He replied.

She nodded and walked into another part of the house he assumed to be the kitchen. She came back out in a few minutes with two glasses of water. She set them on the coffee table then settled herself on the couch opposite him.

"Is there anything wrong?" She asked.

"No there isn't. Why do you ask?" he asked.

"Well you don't normally show up on my doorstep…or anyone's doorstep for that matter unless something was wrong." She replied.

He fought the urge to smirk. "I guess that is true," He began.

"But that's not why I'm here. I just thought we'd continue with our project." He said.

"Well I guess we can." Anzu began.

She moved slightly, wincing a bit as she did and Kaiba caught onto it. "Rough class?" He asked, almost mockingly.

"Yes." She answered, not catching onto his mockery.

She stood up to go sit beside him but as she rounded the table, all the stress and pain from the last couple weeks cause her to collapse. Kaiba caught her so she didn't hit the table and eased her onto the couch. 'There's something else she's not telling me.' He thought as he looked down at her.

-

* * *

-

He banged on the doors, using all his might to try and break it down but it was no use. Finally running out of energy, he sunk down to the ground, leaning back against the cool metal of the door, which was becoming cooler due to the change in the temperature and he wasn't used to such weather. 'When I get out of here, I'm going to find that bastard…and then I'm going to kill him.' He promised.

-

* * *

-

Anzu shifted onto her side as she slowly began to wake up. She fluttered her eyes open, groaning lightly as she did. She rubbed her eyes to clear vision and look around.

"What happened?" she thought aloud.

"You collapsed."

Anzu looked in that direction and saw Kaiba sitting on the edge of the coffee table.

"What?" She asked.

"You collapsed." He repeated a little slower.

"Oh." She sighed as she sat up slowly, her mind still dizzy.

"I think you're lying." He said.

Anzu looked at him with a confused look. "Why?" She asked.

"There's something else you're doing to make you act this way and you don't want to say it." He added.

"Why would you think that?" She asked trying to keep a confident tone on her voice.

"Because it's what I think." He replied.

"Well why do you care? It doesn't concern you what I do with my time." She snapped.

"Well if it is going to interfere with my grade then it IS my concern." He said.

"Of course it isn't from the 'goodness of your heart', always worried about your damn self." She griped.

She hurriedly got off the couch but her knees gave out and she stumbled trying to catch herself, and landed in Kaiba's lap. Anzu blushed and tried to get up but she could barely move. He sat frozen for a second as she struggled to get up. She cursed him mentally for his lack of help.

"Ok I obviously cannot get up on my own, would you please be unselfish for once and help me!" She snapped suddenly.

He snapped out of it and wrapped his hands around her waist, lifting her up and dropping her on the couch. He was tempted to throw her across the room for her comment but decided against it. Anzu winced when he dropped her; her midsection still hurt a bit. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away, her face turning darker.

"Why are you having such a problem?" He asked again.

"I'm not." She sighed.

"Well if your 'class' is getting to be such a problem why don't you just quit?" He said.

"It's not my class!" She snapped.

She almost continued with what she really wanted to say but stopped herself in time.

"Then what is it Anzu?" He demanded.

"It's none of your damn business that's what it is." She replied, ignoring the fact that he called her by her first name.

He stood up, moving to stand before and leaned over her. Anzu backed against the cushions as he leaned towards her.

"I will find out what you're hiding if I have to force it out of you or not." He said.

"Did you ever think that maybe I don't want to say what it is because it'll put everybody else in danger? I am merely protecting everyone." She whispered.

He stared at her for a moment but before he could reply, a heavy knock sounded at the door. Giving him a brief look, she pushed him away so she could go answer it. She opened the door and gasped as her hand flying up to her mouth.

"Malik…" She whispered.

He smiled weakly at her. "Hey Anzu." He greeted back.

She stood there for a moment before lunging into his arms, wrapping her arms tight around his waist. His arms circled her waist as he held up her shaking form.

"I was so worried about you…if anything had happened." She cried into his chest.

He rubbed her back soothingly. "Don't worry I'm fine now." He said.

"What if he comes out?" She asked suddenly, snapping her head up to look at him.

"He can't." He replied.

Anzu gave him a confused look.

"I'd prefer it if we went inside and talked." He continued.

Anzu nodded, pulling away from him, and went into the house. Malik closed the door behind them as he followed her to the living room. In an instant he spotted Kaiba.

"I wasn't aware you had company." He said.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Kaiba demanded.

"Kaiba stop it. It's fine Malik, he might as well know anyway of he'll try to get it out of me later." She replied as she sat on the couch. "What did you mean by 'he can't'?" She asked.

Malik settled himself in the chair adjacent from Anzu and across from Kaiba, who stood by the kitchen, giving him a suspicious look.

"He found a way to separate…permanently." He answered.

Anzu's eyes widened in disbelief.

"He did…? But how?" She asked.

"I don't know. It was some spell that he got out of this book, but I can't make much sense of it." He said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a leather bound book.

Anzu took it from him and looked over the front of it before opening the cover.

"From what I could understand…the spell he used is on page fourteen." He said.

Anzu quickly flipped to the page and looked at it. "Isn't this Egyptian?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yes but it's such an ancient form I can't understand it and I have yet to get in touch with my sister. She would be able to read it." He said.

The two had currently forgotten about the other person in the room during their conversation and he made his presence well known.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He exclaimed.

Anzu looked at him for a moment before answering.

"Marik found a way to separate fro Malik permanently. He's…the reason I…"

Words no longer came as her throat closed off in a motion to keep from crying. Malik stood up and sat beside her. She immediately turned into him, burying her face into his shirt.

"The reason you what?" Kaiba pressed.

"Anzu, why don't you go upstairs and lay down for a while?" Malik suggested.

"All right." She agreed and left the room.

Malik waited till she was upstairs then turned to Kaiba.

"I will tell you what you want to know." He said.

Kaiba nodded then sat down in the chair across from him. "Explain to me…just what the hell is going on."

"You remember Marik right?" Malik asked.

"Unfortunately." Kaiba answered.

"Well…do you understand the whole thing between Yugi and Yami and Ryou and Bakura?" He asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Well it's the same with me and Marik. Marik and Bakura are almost alike but because he was once human, Bakura has heart and a conscience that keeps him from doing certain things. Marik feels nothing because he came from nothing. He has nothing to stop him from doing anything. Unlike most rapists or murderers who sweat like they're in hell after the first crime, Marik does that without second thought." Malik explained.

"Do you mean to say that…" Malik nodded.

"He raped and abused her. It's a little more willing now but she doesn't want to do it. She's just trying to protect all of you." Malik answered.

"Why would she put herself in that position?" Kaiba asked, still surprised.

"Well it's obvious isn't it? She thinks he won't mess with any of you if she does what he wants and right now it's working." Malik continued.

"What of you?" Kaiba asked.

Malik frowned, giving him confused look. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Why didn't you do anything to stop him?" He elaborated.

"It's a bit more of a complicated situation. When Marik takes control, he does just that. Unlike Yugi and Ryou, I can't do anything to stop him once it begins. I must say I was quite surprised when I found out he'd separated us. I'm actually a bit grateful because I'm actually able to do something to help her." Malik explained.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Kaiba asked.

"Until I can get in touch with my sister I don't know." Malik answered.

Kaiba thought a moment and it took a second before it dawned on him.

"I think I may have her number in my directory at my office." He said.

Malik's snapped head snapped up at this. "Do you? We must call her immediately and stop this while we still can."He demanded.

Kaiba reached into his pocket and pulled out of his phone, dialing the number to his office.

"Yes…I need the number of a Ms. Isis Ishtar." He said. "Redirect the line to that number." He commanded after a moment.

He waited a few moments before the picked up.

"Hello?" said a female voice.

"Ms. Ishtar, it is Mr. Kaiba. I have some very interesting news to share with you." He said.

She frowned on the other end.

"Really? About what?" she asked.

Kaiba merely handed the phone over to Malik.

"Hello? Mr. Kaiba? Are you still there?" came her voice.

"Sister?" Malik said meekly.

Isis froze slightly in shock.

"M-Malik? What is going on?" She asked.

"It's Marik." He said.

He heard her gasp on the other end.

"What about him?" She asked.

"I need you to come back home." He pleaded.

She knew something was wrong, he almost never begged for anything.

"All right I'll be there as soon as I can." She said.

"Don't go home…he's there. I need you to meet me at 1604 Terrace Road. I'll explain it more when you get here. I don't want to waste anymore time." He said.

"All right brother, I'm going to leave within the next hours. I should be there by tomorrow morning." She said.

"All right, please hurry." He said.

She agreed then said 'bye' and hung up.

"She'll be here by tomorrow morning." Malik told Kaiba as he tossed his phone to him.

"Why not sooner? Where is she?" He asked.

Malik shrugged. "I didn't ask. It wasn't important at the moment." He replied.

"What are we going to do until then?" he asked.

"Well I have to stay here because I told Isis to meet me here so I don't know about you." Malik responded.

Kaiba glared at him for his lack of help then looked around the room. Malik frowned, narrowing his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously.

"Looking for a computer, I know she has one around here somewhere." He said as he walked to a desk.

Moving a few papers he unearthed a laptop. He sat down and opened it up.

"I should've expected that." Malik mumbled to himself as he sat down on one of the couches.

-

* * *

-

Koki: Ok I realize I didn't say how Malik got out...I'll add that later on. Also the time between Anzu passing out and then Malike showing up was about ah our...hour and a half maybe...I didn't really pay much attention to that when I was writing it then typing it up but I caught it as I was making some last miute changes before posting. Anyway, that's it for now and I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can, I have to type it up still so bye for now. Remember to review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Koki: First of all I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. Now I will answer your questions...or at least try to.

TennyoAkana: no it won't be a Malik/Marik/Anzu/Kaiba thing though it kinda does seem like it. Malik does like her but because of Marik being...well Marik, he didn't want to get close to her in fear he'd hurt her...obviously that didn't work. Now he's trying to help her and is loving her from afar cuz he knows he's not meant for Anzu. You'll see what I mean soon just be patient...I know it's hard...I'm the same way.

Chained and Torchered: that was entertaining in your review here ya go.

Gauri: first time I've seen you but thank you!

DIS: I think I may have already answered as to why she's limping but you may have forgotten. She's limping because of the extensive workout of her legs due to her class and Marik's 'oh so loving touch' and the muscles haven't quite had time to recuperate yet. And yes I am persistent! Damned if I'm not!

peeps: thank you and here's the update. What did you mean by this 'I felt a little rushed towards the end if didn't take my enjoyment from the story' ...I tried to understand it but I couldn't. Something didn't make sense and I can't figure out what. Maybe it's just me I don't know but could you elaborate or something. It would really help.

There's responses, now onto new news:

I'm currently working on another fic. I'm not sure if it'll be a one shot or have few chapters (and I mean a few maybe more I don't know -swirly eyes-). But I am working on it so be sure to look for that. I'll be at my friends house today til tomorrow so hopefully I'll be able write more there. So far I haven't had a problem writing it and hopefully it'll stay that way. But we don't always get what we want but we can dream. Also I've gone back and said that they had about two mnths for the project instead of two weeks for it to fit more into my story ucz of what I have planned for the end, you'll see what eventually. Anyway here's the chapter!

* * *

- 

After a few hours, Malik went upstairs to see what Anzu wanted to eat then came back down. He went into the kitchen, not bothering to ask Kaiba what he wanted cuz he knew that trying to talk to Kaiba while he was working was like trying to talk to his sister after she discovered something in her research…absolutely useless. Anzu came down when he called so she could eat.

"So what did you two talk about?" she asked once they were all seated.

"I told him what was going on. The new got in touch with my sister; she'll be here tomorrow morning." Malik answered.

Anzu nodded then she began eating. Malik looked at her for a moment with a worried expression on his face then he wiped it away and began eating.

"Oh yes Anzu, I almost forgot. I'll be staying here for the night as well, I told my sister to meet me here. Marik is still at our house and I don't want anything to happen to her." He added.

Anzu nodded again. "That's fine." She looked at Kaiba who seemed to be in deep thought. She lightly touched his arm, snapping him back to reality.

"Are you all right?" She asked gently.

"Yes I'm fine." He replied. 'How can she be worried about me being in the situation she is in?' He thought as he continued eating.

"Are you going to stay here or will you be going back home?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure at the moment." He replied.

"All right." She said and they continued eating in silence.

Later on he decided he was going to stay and he called Mokuba to tell him he would be at his office.

"Why are you lying to him?" Anzu asked.

"It's a long story; I really don't want to tell it. If I told him where I was I'd never hear the end of it." He explained.

She nodded. "Well you can use the couches to sleep on. And Kaiba you can use my laptop, just don't change or mess with anything." She said.

"You can call me by my first name; you don't have to keep saying my last name." He said.

This took her by surprise. She knew very few called him by his first name, Mokuba included. She wouldn't say she was honored nor was it to that extent that he'd let her, but it was something like that.

"Ok. I'm gonna go back to bed, I'm really tired now for some reason." She bid them goodnight and went upstairs.

Malik plopped on the couch, snatching the remote that lay abandoned on the cushions and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels. Kaiba then turned back to the desk to continue his work.

-

* * *

- 

Anzu woke the next morning with her stomach churning. She felt sick and wasn't sure why but knew it wanted out and it wanted out now. She jumped up from her bed and ran into her bathroom, landing in front of the toilet, narrowly missing it as the contents from her stomach began pouring from her mouth. Once she was done, she fell back against the wall, panting. She stood up with shaky legs and began dousing her face with cold water. The doorbell rang and she moved to go downstairs as fast as she could. As she passed the living room, she saw the two boys lounging on her furniture, still asleep. She opened the door, a smile spreading across her face when she saw it was Isis.

"Oh hello Isis. It's nice to meet you again." Anzu greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Anzu. Are you all right, you look a bit pale?" Isis questioned, her voice laced with concern.

"Oh well I just threw up but don't worry I'll be fine." Anzu assured her.

Isis gave her a skeptical look as she nodded. "Where is my brother?" She asked.

"He's in the living room, sleeping still." She replied as she stepped aside to let Isis inside.

They walked into the living room together and Isis went to her brother to walk him while at the same time Anzu woke Kaiba. Isis raised a surprised brow at seeing the multimillionaire lying on the couch while wondering what exactly his place was in all of this.

"Ok what is going on?" Isis asked.

Both Anzu and Malik filled her in with all the details of the situation.

"And he's at the house now?" Both teens nodded.

Something else was nitpicking at Isis' mind as well. "Anzu can I talk to you in private for a moment?" she asked.

Anzu nodded as she stood and followed her into the kitchen. "What is it?" She asked as they sat at the table.

"How long has this been going on?" Isis asked.

"Um…about three weeks why?

Isis sighed. "Has it been everyday?" She continued.

"Just about." Anzu replied.

"When was your last period?"

Anzu thought for a moment. "It was almost a month ago actually." She responded as if just realizing it.

"Didn't you say you got sick before I came over?" Isis asked.

"Yeah wh-" Anzu's eyes widened for a moment. "You don't think…" she trailed off as she stood.

"It's quite possible but at this point we can't be too sure. You'll need to go to the doctor's to find out for sure." Isis told her.

"But…I…I can't be. I don't want to be!" she exclaimed, covering her mouth as a sob came forth. Isis stood up to comfort her. At the same time Malik and Kaiba came in at hearing Anzu's outburst. Anzu turned and ran straight into Kaiba, intending to go upstairs. But instead she buried her face into his shirt, sobbing as she clung to it. He looked down at her with wide-eyes then to Isis.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I think she may pregnant." Isis said.

Both males stared at her in complete disbelief then they looked to Anzu.

-

* * *

- 

Koki: I know it's a little short but I thought it best to leave it there. Ok remember, the whole thing with Marik and Anzu had already been going on for about two weeks before the project was assigned and a week already went by after that. I didn't want to go into too much detail cuz I didn't want to bore you so I've skipped a few a days and such in between to speed it along a bit. Hope you enjoyed it. I must say I'm surprised I've gotten so many reviews already. Keep them coming they'll really do make me happy and make me want to take the time to sit down and type these up for you to read so please keep them coming. Well that's all for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Koki: I can't believe I have so many frickin reviews! You have no idea how happy this makes me! A few of you are gonne be very unhappy with me soon...in the next chapter or so after this one.Well onto the review responses! 

Princess Of Thieves: yes I know, SHOCKING isn't it?

TennyoAkana: you're the only one who seems fine with that. It's weird, everybody else freaked! Butit's still cool.

Monkeyluv4646: hey it could be a good thing!

Nightfall2525: here ya go!

DIS: lol!

Gauri: thanks

CAT: that was very funny, I laughed my ass off. PS you're one of the ones who's gonna be upset with me.

girlmagic: here's your update!

Lathayan: thank you!

Bluestray: here's the update you've been wanting.

DangerousAndDemonicDevil: you'll just have to read and find out.

Koki: ok that's it on the responses. I love how the list is getting longer! You will find out whether she is pregnant or not in this chapter. Hopefully you have figured out what the pairing will be. I believe I said what it was in a previous chapter but I can't remember. Anyway Malik is the good guy Marik isn't...as usual. I would also like to thank my buddy for giving me the name of the doctor that was a big help-

Marik: hey I can change!

Koki: right...be happy you're not always the bad guy in my fics!

Marik: -shuts up-

Koki: that's what I thought.

Marik: -half-assed glare-

Koki: anyway...I hope this is to your liking and please review.

Marik: -begging- no don't...you'll only encourage her!

Koki: quiet you! -pushes sleeves up-

Marik: -mutters pitifully- mommy?

-

* * *

-  
"So what's going to happen now?" Malik asked. 

Isis shrugged. "At this point I'm not sure. I need to go back to the museum where all my research is at. Malik I'll need you to come with me so it can get done faster." She said.

"Ok." He agreed.

"What do I do?" Kaiba asked. He carefully shifted his position on the couch so not to wake Anzu who had cried herself to sleep and was presently sleeping beside him on the couch, her head propped on his lap.

"You need to stay here with her and watch her so that nothing happens to her. She also has to go to the doctor soon for a check-up." Isis continued.

"That's already been scheduled." Kaiba said.

Isis frowned in confusion. "When?" she asked.

"While you and him were in the kitchen I called my doctor and made the appointment. I have to take her to my house since he lives in a smaller house beside mine. He's been with my family since before I can remember so I trust him." Kaiba said.

Isis nodded. "All right. When is she to see him?" She asked.

Kaiba looked at his watch. "In about an hour." He replied.

"That's a very short notice." She said.

"Well he's on call with family." He said.

Isis nodded once more then bid him farewell and left with Malik. A few minutes after their departure, Anzu began to stir. He kept still waiting for her to wake up. She turned over on her back and stretched, wanting to get more comfortably to go back to sleep.

"Have a nice nap?" came a male voice.

Alarm rang through her mind as her eyes snapped open to find Kaiba looking down at her. Realizing where she was, she shot into an upright position, a dull red staining her cheeks. Looking around she realized Malik and Isis were no longer there.

"Where is Isis and Malik?" She asked.

"They went back to her museum to do some research so it's just the two of us now." He answered.

Anzu nodded.

"I also need to take you to my house." He continued.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Wh-what for?" She stuttered.

"So my doctor can take a look at you." He replied.

"He lives with you?" She asked.

"In a smaller house several yards from mine." He answered.

"When am I supposed to go?" She asked.

"We need to leave soon." He answered.

She nodded again.

"I need to take a shower and all first." She said as she stood shakily from the couch.

"Do you need any help? Getting up the stairs I mean." He asked, correcting himself at the look on her face.

"No I'll be fine thank you." She replied.

He nodded and watched her carefully walk upstairs.

Anzu let her mind wander as hot water shot down from the shower head. 'What if I am pregnant? What am I gonna do?' She looked down at her stomach as she rubbed over it with her hand. 'I want to keep it but…I don't know if I'll be able to, I can barely take care of myself as it is.' She thought bitterly. She hurriedly began scrubbing her body before she fell into the corner of the tub and cried. Once she was finished, she shut off the water and got out, wrapping a towel around her body. She exited the bathroom into her room to dry off and get dressed. She finally cam downstairs clad in a baggy T-shirt and what looked to be guy shorts.

"Are you ready?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes I just need to get my shoes on." She replied, walking past him to the front door.

He stood idly by the door, waiting patiently for her to move.

'He's being awfully patient for someone who doesn't really have any.' She thought.

They walked down the drive to the waiting car, never saying a word to each other. They continued their silence during the drive to the mansion.

"Where is Mokuba?" She asked.

"He should be in the house right now, why?" Kaiba asked.

"I don't want him to know about any of this. If I'm pregnant he can know that but nothing else." She said.

"Don't worry. The only people who will know will be me, Isis and Malik." He assured her.

She nodded stiffly then let out a short startled gasp when he took her hand and began to pull her along behind him. They walked for about fifteen minutes before they reached another house. Knocking once on the door, Kaiba stood back and waited for it to open. There were a few crashes from inside that were followed by a few curses before the door opened. The man's appearance startled Anzu at first. He had glasses on with a single microscope lens over one eye to better his vision. She calmed, telling herself that he was just another victim to the ever-growing field of science.

"Ahh Seto my boy, how are you?" The doctor asked.

"I'm fine Dr. Philbert. I've brought you your patient." He said as he pulled Anzu out from behind him.

"What a lovely young woman!" Dr. Philbert exclaimed. "Where have you been keeping this beauty?" He asked, making Anzu blush deep.

"My life isn't the subject here." Kaiba said.

"My God, you have a life? What a surprise!" The doctor exclaimed sarcastically.

Anzu stifled a giggle as Kaiba glared at him, his cheeks turning a light pink.

"Let's just get this over with." He snapped.

"Please forgive him, he must be sexually frustrated." The doctor said.

Kaiba's eyes widened briefly in short surprise that he even said that but he got over his shock quickly and chucked newspapers at him. Anzu was trying not to laugh but a giggle managed to slip past her lips, gaining Kaiba's attention. He slightly glared at her.

"I'll be over at the house." He said suddenly and left.

"Is he all right? Was it something I did?" Anzu asked.

"No don't fret my dear. I just embarrassed him is all. I have known him since he was a young boy, he's like the son I never had." The doctor explained.

"Oh." She nodded.

"So what are you in here for?" The doctor asked.

"I think I may be pregnant." She whispered

The doctor's eyes widened.

"It's not his. I was raped…several times by the same guy. It's a really complicated situation and I really don't want to talk about it. I just need to know if I'm pregnant or not." She gushed.

The doctor nodded understandingly.

"I won't ask any questions. It's your decision whether you want to tell me or not but do know that if you tell me anything, it will not leave this room." He told her.

She nodded in agreement.

"Ok now, let's get you set up."

After he instructed her to sit in the examination chair, he began gathering everything he needed. In about fifteen minutes he was scanning her stomach, watching the screen.

"Ok let's see what we've got here." He said.

Several minutes passed and it seemed like forever before he said anything.

"Ok." He began as he pulled the screen closer to her so she could see. "Do you see this?" He asked.

"Yes…what is it?" She asked, in a slight alarm thinking something was wrong.

"That would be your baby my dear." He said.

She blinked rapidly a few times when sudden tears came forth.

"So I am?" She asked.

He nodded. She sighed heavily.

"You're taking this very well for your age. Most girls would be in tears right now." He told her.

"I suppose I should be. It's not like I don't want one but not this soon you know. I don't know how I'm going to do this." She said.

"I don't think you'll be alone in this." He said.

"My friends don't even know what's going on. Only Seto and two other people know." She said.

"If they're your friends then they deserve to know." He said.

Anzu nodded. "Thank you. What do I owe you?" She asked, reaching for her purse.

He put his hand over hers, shaking his head. "You don't owe me anything. All I ask, and it may seem like much, is that you help him. I've never seen him do anything for anyone outside the family. You must've somehow wedged your way into his heart without realizing it and I'm sure you've noticed that he doesn't let many people get so close to him." The doctor told her.

"I can't make promises." She said.

"I know, I just ask that you at least try." He said.

Anzu nodded. "I'll try."

Then the door suddenly swung open and Mokuba came jumping in.

"Hey! (brief pause) what's going on? Are you all right Anzu?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She replied.

He looked at the sonogram machine then to Anzu then to Dr. Philbert then back to the machine then Anzu.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked.

Anzu nodded stiffly.

"How?" He gasped.

He was surprised. He never thought she would do this.

"Whose is it?" he asked before Anzu could say anything.

"I haven't told him yet so I don't want to tell anybody else yet. You can't tell my friends ok, I want to tell them." She said.

Mokuba nodded then he hugged her.

"Don't worry Anzu it'll be all right." He told her.

"I know sweetie…I know." She replied as she returned his hug.

They walked back to the house, happily chatting; Anzu's predicament momentarily forgotten. When they walked into the house, Mokuba ran into the kitchen to get something to eat. At the same times Kaiba confronted Anzu in the hall. Unbeknownst to them, Mokuba was watching from the door, ready to spring to Anzu's defense if his brother said anything.

"Well?" He asked.

"I am." She replied quietly.

Then her face crumpled as she burst into tears. He pulled her into his arms, trying to comfort her as he ran a soothing hand over her back. This action completely surprised Mokuba. He was wondering if they were together and for now long when another thought hit him. 'Is it Seto's?' He thought. Wanting to leave them alone for a few minutes, he crept back into the kitchen. He could always bound in on them later.

Anzu pulled back and wiped her face.

"I'm sorry you're burdened with this." She said.

"It's all right. Your welfare is a little more important than our project or anything." He said.

Anzu sighed as she nodded, taking the tissue when he offered it.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." She began.

"I have an idea but it's your decision if it's what you want." He began.

"What?" She asked.

"Since there's nobody at your house and you're really not safe there anyway, I'm willing to allow to stay here until all of this blows over." He said.

-

* * *

- 

Koki: HA! I bet no one was expecting that one! Well I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review on your way put.

Marik -still begging- no don't. This is rubbishI tell you. Rubbish!

Koki: you're Egyptian not British geez. I swear you've hanging around Ryou too much.

Marik: I have not! I believe you're mistaking me for Malik.

Koki: Nope, I know the difference between you too. Malik is a little nicer, you;re more of an ass.

Marik: -sudden rage and pulles out dagger- TAKE THAT BACK!

Koki: Eep! -runs away- please review!

Marik: -runs after her- Get back here!


	7. Chapter 7

She still felt like she was standing in front of him when he said that as she watched the movers put all of her boxes in the rental truck. So far Marik hadn't tried to contact her and she was relieved. If he knew she was doing this…she shuddered at the thought of it. He probably would've raped her, beaten her; he wouldn't kill her. She knew he'd rather keep her alive just to punish her repeatedly. 'Then he would go after Seto and Mokuba…and Malik and Isis if he finds out what they're doing.' She thought. 'Is this really the right thing for me to do? Sure I'll be safer at the mansion but what about the times I'm not?' She thought worriedly. Mokuba came running in then and she snapped her attention to him.

"Is that everything?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Yay!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down. He grabbed her hand and pulled her from the house, shutting the door behind them.

-

Anzu went to school the next day via sidewalk. She told Kaiba she didn't want to ride in the car because that would lead to her telling her friends she was living with him which then would lead to the whole Marik issue and they didn't need to know that yet. She wasn't even sure if she would tell them about it. She was so deep in thought as she walked up the stairs that she didn't notice the person in front of her until she bumped into them.

"Watch where you're going Mazaki." A familiar voice snapped.

She knew right then who it was; he was the only one who still called her by her last name.'

"Yeah, yeah." She replied as she passed him.

Bakura blinked in surprise. 'No witty remark? No snappy comeback?' He thought. He ran up the stairs to catch up to her.

"Are you ill?" He asked.

'Just in the morning.' She thought bitterly. "No why?" She replied.

"Because you had no snappy comeback for once. Have you finally realized I'm better than you?" He asked jokingly.

She whirled around to face him, slapping him across the mouth.

"If you say another sexist comment to me, I'll beat your ass." She warned then spun back on her heel and left the hall to her class.

Bakura walked in after her as it was his class too. Yugi and Joey both noticed Anzu's pissed expression and the red mark on Bakura's cheek.

"He must've said something really bad to piss her off that much." Joey muttered Yugi, who nodded in response.

Bakura on the other hand was wondering what was wrong with her. He had said stuff like that to her before and she usually just rattled off a comment of her own but never before had she hit him.

'Now that I think about it she has been acting strange lately.' He thought. 'What could be causing her to do this?'

He couldn't figure out what it was. Ever since he and Ryou were separated, she was there. When Ryou left to go back to England, he felt alone. Really felt alone for the first time in a long time. During that time he became seriously depressed and she was the only one who noticed it. He came so close to killing himself before she opened his eyes. Ever since then he became protective of her, beating the shit out of whatever guy who tried to hurt her. He even became friends with Joey and Yugi, finding out he had more in common with Joey than he thought. They were both very protective of her (almost like older brothers), they loved playing practical jokes on people (mainly the faculty and staff) and they had a huge obsession with video games. She saved his life and he would always be grateful for that. That was why he was determined to find out what was going on.

-Lunch-

"Are you ok Anzu? You look upset." Yugi asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just thinking." She replied.

"About what?" He asked.

'How I'm gonna tell all of you that I'm pregnant, living with Kaiba, and oh…did I mention Marik is the father!' came her mental response.

"Nothing really. Just all of what I'm doing in my classes, making sure I'm not missing anything and then my ballet class." She replied.

Yugi nodded but didn't say anything else. She sighed deeply, contemplating on how she was gonna bring this up then the bell rang.

"I have to tell you guys something but not here. Meet me after school and we'll go somewhere so we can go talk." She said then hurriedly turned around and left without waiting to hear their reply.

She was glad that none of her friends were in her remaining classes. She was also glad, for once, that Kaiba was in her next class because she needed to talk to him. Coincidentally she sat beside him so that made it easier. When she entered class he was already there, reading at his desk. She sat in her seat and turned to face him.

"Seto?" She called.

Her anger spiked a bit when he didn't acknowledge her and she glared at him as if trying to will him to look at her.

"If you are deliberately ignoring me I don't want to hear it later if someone should drop by the house without your consent." She said.

He sighed, dropping the corner of his book to his desk as he turned to look at her. "What?" He asked.

"I'm going to tell my friends about what's going on and I was going to have them come to the house…if that's all right with you?" She began.

He sighed again as he raised his book again to continue reading. He didn't answer her for a moment and it really irritated her but she remained patient.

"Keep the mutt out of my kitchen and make sure the thief doesn't take anything." He said.

"Ok I will thanks." She said.

"I will have you and Mokuba dropped off at the house after school in the limo. I have to go to the office for a coupe hours so I will be going in a separate car." He added.

"Ok." She replied.

Then the tardy bell rang and the teacher began class.

-After school-

Anzu leaned nervously against the gates at the front of the school as she waited for her friends. They came walking up after a few minutes and as soon as they did, a limo pulled up behind Anzu. She motioned for them to get in with her. Anzu told the driver to go once the door shut. The car sped off, smashing Joey and Bakura into the side.

"Get off me you mutt!" He exclaimed as he shoved him off.

Yugi looked to Anzu, who was sitting by the door looking out the window. Something was seriously bothering her; he could see it by the way she was acting all day. But he didn't ask her anything because he wanted to wait until she was ready to talk and it seemed now she was. They all frowned in confusion when they stopped at the middle school a few blocks away. Anzu got out, not saying a word and shut the door. The door opened again a few minutes later and Mokuba came jumping in.

"Why are you guys here?" He asked.

They all shrugged. Anzu got back in the limo and the car began moving once she shut the door.

"Anzu why are they here?" He asked.

"Remember what I told you that I wanted to tell them?" She asked.

"About your p-" Anzu clapped her hand over his mouth.

"Yes that." She said.

"Oh ok." He replied and said no more on the subject.

"So how was your day at school?" She asked, changing the topic.

"It was okay. A couple of my friends weren't here today so it was kind of boring." He answered.

"That's it? Usually you're rattling my ear off." Anzu said.

Mokuba half-glared at her.

"I'm sorry honey; I'm just not used to you being so quiet. Stop glaring at me, you look like your brother." She said.

He stopped and crossed his arms over his chest in irritation.

"I just don't have anything to talk about right now…it kinda sucks." He said. Anzu giggled slightly.

Mokuba then frowned, now noticing someone was missing.

"Where's Seto?" He asked.

"He said he had to go to the office for a couple hours; he'll be home later." She replied.

"Ok." Mokuba said.

Then he stretched out a bit on the seat, laying his head in her lap and closed his eyes to go to sleep. She put her hand on his head, running it through his hair. The others looked on in shock with the same thing running through their mind.

'What was going on? What was she not telling them?'

-

* * *

-

Koki: I want to thank you for the reviews.

To CAT, DIS, TennyoAkana, LadieAnimeFreak: I laughed my ass off reading your reviews, especially CAT's and LadieAnimeFreak's, it was funny as hell. I'm glad you like it that much. Hey DIS maybe you could get a story out of that or something lol.

To Nightfall2525: I thought what you had said was cute.

To DangerousandDemonicDevil: No...I have other plans for this guy.

To Tefa, Gauri, and Princess of Thieves: Thank you very much.


	8. Chapter 8

Koki: Ok...I'm really sorry for such the long wait...I hadn't realized until recently that it had been almost a month since my last update. Do forgive me but I just hadn't really felt like typing much. However I have been writing the rest of the story and I'm almost done...just another chapter or two...I may make it a bit longer just to add some stuff with Anzu and Seto that I know everybody is dying for. Well onto the review responses!

TennyoAkana: All I have to say is...I couldn't stop laughing after reading your review. The whole thing with Bakura was priceless. I loved it and thank you.

Princess of Theives: yeah I know but it's just building up to the other stuff that happens later on in the story so be patient!

CAT: you're very welcome...between you and TennyoAkana I can't help but love your reviews...they're always entertaining. And no I don't think it'll be a triangle...at least it doesn't seem like one to me...maybe it is and I just don't realize it...Marik does like her but in his own demented kinda way.

DIS: you're very welcome.

DADD: Guess you'll just have to wait and see, ne?

AnzuMotou: I'm glad you still like it.

Monkeyluv4646 and HieiJaganshi11: Here's your update, sorry for the long wait!

Tefa: well the suspense is gonna be there and it'll keep on comin.

I hope I got everyone and I'm sorry if I missed anybody now onto the chapter.

-

* * *

- 

They arrived at the mansion about ten minutes later and got out. Everyone remained silent as they walked up the front steps and went inside. Anzu told Mokuba to show them to her room while she briefly stopped by the kitchen. He nodded and did as he was told. They were still in a state of shock.

"Her room?" Yugi questioned.

"Uh-huh, Anzu lives with us for now." Mokuba said as he opened the door for them.

"Why?" Bakura asked as they went into the bedroom.

"I can't tell you, I'm not supposed to. You have to ask Anzu." He answered.

Then he trotted out of the room to his.

"I don't like this at all you guys. She's been distant for the past few days and now she's living with Kaiba?" Joey said.

"I don't either. It doesn't make sense." Bakura agreed.

"I don't like this anymore than you guys do but we have to stay calm or we'll scare her into thinking she can't trust us to help her." Yugi said, trying to be the rational one.

Both boys nodded. At that time Anzu walked in the room. She kept her eyes downcast, her bangs covering them. But she didn't need to look at her friends to know they were looking at her. She could feel their gaze as she made her way to her bed. She let out a ragged breath as she sat down on her new, Queen-sized bed and she looked at their confused yet worried faces.

"I'm sure you're probably wondering why I brought you here." She began.

They all nodded.

"On my way home from my dance class a few weeks ago, I ran into somebody. I moved to go around them but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back –voice starts to crack- I tried to get away but I couldn't and he knocked me to the ground…" Her voice trailed off as she tried to gain control of it.

"Anzu did he rape you?" Yugi asked.

She looked up at him and nodded.

"That's not even the bad part, it wasn't some random guy…it was someone we know." She sniffled.

They all frowned, trying to think of who would do it.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"You know Malik's been back for awhile now right?" She began.

They all nodded.

"Well-"

A knock came at the door and it opened.

"Anzu we think we may have found a way to – ACK!"

Now was a really bad time for Malik to drop by as he was now pinned to the wall by Bakura who had his hand tight around his throat. Anzu gasped; her eyes wide in surprise as she jumped off the bed and ran over to them.

"No Bakura let him go, it wasn't him!" She exclaimed, putting a hand on his arm.

"Then who the fuck did it?" he demanded.

His tone scared her. His voice held venom she had never heard from him before and his eyes were almost a dark shade of red. She'd seen him pissed before but not like this.

"It was Marik." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

Everything in the room fell silent at her words. Bakura's eyes narrowed deeply.

"What…did…you…say?" He asked, panting as he tried to control his anger.

Anzu took a deep breath. "It was Marik. Now, please, let Malik go." She begged.

Malik was almost blue due to the lack of air his lungs was receiving. Bakura slowly loosened his grip and Malik slid to the ground, gasping and coughing as he tried to fill his lungs. Anzu knelt down beside him to see if he was all right.

"Are you all right Malik?" she asked.

"Just –cough- peachy." Came his hoarse reply as he glared daggers up at Bakura, who merely crossed his arms over his chest and walked away. "As I was trying to say before I was so RUDELY interrupted, we think we may have found a way to get rid of him, but it's going to take some time." He added.

"Ok well, can it wait till Seto gets home? I don't want to try to explain it to him and I have to tell them everything that's been goin on because if I don't do it now I'll lose my nerve." She asked her eyes held a pleading look.

"Yeah, Isis was coming by anyway to tell him something but I was just giving you a heads up." He replied.

"All right thanks." She said, giving him a small smile.

They said their goodbye's as Malik got up and left the room.

"Please tell me that is all that happened." Joey asked.

"No it's not. Marik found a way to separate from Malik and not have to depend on him like before." She replied as she shook her head. "But it gets worse. I went to the Kaiba family doctor a few days ago and found out that I'm about three weeks pregnant…with Marik's child." She added.

Then she burst into tears, leaning to the closest person for comfort, who happened to be Bakura. He wrapped his arms around her instinctively, rubbing her back soothingly. He looked briefly at the other guys. They were just as shocked as he was.

"Does he know?" Bakura asked.

"No he doesn't. I haven't seen him for a couple days and I don't want him to know, I don't know what he'll do." Anzu said.

"Why are you living with Kaiba then? You could've come to anyone of us Anzu. We would've helped you." Joey said.

"I know but if Marik does come back to my house and sees I'm not there, this is the last place he'd look for me. And by the time he realized where I was, I would already know and be long gone. So really it's better for me to be here. Besides, Marik just thinks we're working on a school project, he wouldn't think I was living here. I'm safer here than anywhere else. Seto won't do anything to me; he's not as low as you think." She explained.

Yugi frowned. "Since when do you call him by his first name?" He asked.

Anzu faltered. "He said I could a couple days ago." She answered.

She hadn't realized she did, it was becoming so natural to her. a knock cam at the door but it didn't open so Anzu got up to answer it. She was surprised to see Kaiba standing there with a tray in his hand.

"Why are you home so early?" She asked, taking the tray from him.

"I finished earlier than I thought. Is everything okay?" He asked.

Anzu nodded.

"Are they behaving?" He continued.

"Yes they are though they are not too happy with this situation so anything insulting you may have to say, don't. It'll escalate into something I don't have the energy or the patience to deal with so don't." She replied.

"I won't, I don't want to waste my breath. Is that all?" He asked.

"Malik came by earlier to say he and Isis would be by later. They think they may have found something." She answered.

"All right. I will be in my room, in my office there till then. If you need anything, come to me or my brother." He said.

"I will thank you." She replied and closed the door then she walked back over to her bed and set the tray on it, offering whatever was on it to the guys.

-

* * *

- 

After about an hour Anzu was able to get Joey and Bakura to accept her decision. Yugi had no problem with it. Just as long as she was safe and taken care of, he didn't care where she stayed. She walked them to the front door and had one of the drivers take them home. She entered the house and leaned back against the door, sighing deeply. She looked up at the stairs and saw Kaiba leaning against the rail, looking down at her. She looked back down to the plush carpet floor as she pushed off the door and walked towards the stairs. She feel the emotional pull tugging at her deep inside as she got closer to him.

He pushed off the rail and straightened, observing her silently as she got nearer. He could see how much she was being drained emotionally just by looking in her eyes. The eyes truly were a window to the soul and he could see how tortured hers was.

Anzu seriously needed someone to curl up against to make the pain go away, even it was a brief moment but she didn't know if he would allow her to do that. She slowly reached out to him as she got closer, not wanting to freak him out. When she saw he didn't push away, she enveloped him in her arms and held him tightly. She took a breath and let it out raggedly as she felt him wrap his arms around her.

He felt her cling to him as if he was her last lifeline and in a way he was. He was the last person she could be safe with. He held her for awhile before deciding she needed to go rest for her body was completely drained; physically, mentally and emotionally.

"Why don't you go take a nap before they get here? The rest will do you good." He suggested as he pulled back.

She looked up at him with a flustered expression. She wasn't going to admit it but she was perfectly fine where she was. Pushing that thought from her mind, she nodded as she pulled away to go upstairs.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." He whispered to her.

She nodded again then rose up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered then hurried down the hall.

Kaiba stood stunned in the hall by her action. He turned around to go down to his room and back in his office, smiling a bit at Anzu's door as he passed by it. He didn't notice Mokuba's cracked door so he didn't see him peeping on them.

'I knew he liked her.' He thought then quietly shut his door and went back to his game.

-

* * *

- 

Koki: Ok well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that it was worth the long wait. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can and hopefully sooner then this one. Until then please review and let me know what you think. Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello back with another update! I'm not entirely sure but...some of you will probably be a bit upset with me after this and possibly glad at the same time but please...if you do get violent...be nice about it.

Anyway before I end up spoiling the chapter, onto review responses:

HieiJaganshi11: yes we all hope he gets his in the end.

TennyoAkana, Gauri92, animeaddict99: I'm gald you liked it.

CAT: your review, as always, was long and entertaining. I loved the bit about the Teletubbies, that was funny.

DaimondOfTheMoon, peachigoddess: you just have to wait and see.

bluestray: Updated!

DIS: God you're so funny!

shadowstalker666: I'm amazed it did that. Thank you!

NarakuChic001: ok your review confused me...did you like it or not?

hellokitty09: Thank you for review. Yes it is sad that stuff like this does happen in the real world and it shouldn't.

Ok now onto the fic!

-

* * *

-

The doorbell could be heard through the silence, echoing off the empty walls. When no one answered, he tried opening the door only to find it locked. He looked in the window to see if he could see anyone or anything but all he saw was an empty room. Growling low to himself he walked down the front path to the sidewalk. Turning back slowly, he gazed at the house. 'I will find you my dear, and when I do…-chuckles- you're gonna wish you were dead.' He thought darkly. Then he turned and walked away from the house.

-Meanwhile-

"Seto! They're here!" Mokuba cried as he came running down the hall to his brother's room.

"All right, go show them into the living room while I go wake Anzu, though I'm sure you just did." Kaiba said as he came out of his office.

"Okay!" Mokuba chirped as he ran back downstairs.

Kaiba turned and walked towards Anzu's room. He quietly opened the door, expecting her to be awake after Mokuba's outburst but to his surprise she was still sound asleep in her bed. 'She must be really exhausted.' He thought as he walked up to her bedside. He sat beside her on the bed and as the bed sunk down with his weight, her body moved against his, her legs curling up against his lower back. He pushed her hair back from her face, watching her for a moment.

"Anzu?" He called softly as he shook her shoulder lightly. "You need to get up. Isis and Malik are here."

Her eyes slowly opened as she stretched out, rolling onto her stomach.

"Come on." He said as he pushed her hair back

As she began to sit up, he stood and left the room. She yawned, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she pushed off the bed and went into her bathroom. She quickly washed her face, trying to wake up and make the color in her face appear but it didn't. She noticed she was a little paler than normal but brushed it off as the result of her not getting much sleep. She dried her face and made her way downstairs.

-

Kaiba came downstairs after waking Anzu and went into the living room. Malik and Isis were there on the couch, going through the papers they had brought with them.

"So what exactly did you discover?" He asked.

"A lot but let's wait till Anzu comes down." Malik said.

"No I'm here. What is it?" She asked, coming into the room behind Kaiba.

"We've figured out a way to be rid of Marik and it's the only way. There is not other option." Isis began, her voice a bit strained.

Anzu frowned. 'It must be really bad if it's affecting Isis.' She thought.

"We figured out that the only way to get rid of him is…to get rid of me." Malik whispered the end of the sentence.

Anzu's eyes widened. "What do you mean get rid of you?" She asked, afraid of his reply.

"What I mean is to kill him you have to kill me as long as I'm alive…he will still exist, whether or not I can suppress him." He explained.

Anzu dropped on the couch beside Kaiba, slightly swaying towards him due to the shock to her system.

"And the way we have to do it is when he is most vulnerable and I've found that to be right after he is…'done' with you, then I'm able to take control again." Malik explained.

Anzu narrowed her eyes deeply as she tried to absorb all this.

"You can't possibly expect her to go through all of that again. The bastard's done enough. He raped her, abused her, and now he's impregnated her." Kaiba exclaimed.

Malik's eyes widened as he looked at Anzu then he frowned in pain at her expression.

"Mr. Kaiba may I speak with you in private?" Isis asked as she stood up.

"I hardly think this is the time-" He began.

"_Now_." She said sternly as she walked towards the kitchen.

Kaiba grumbled as he stood and followed her.

-

"I'm really sorry Anzu. I know that won't make up for what you've gone through." Malik whispered.

"That can't be the only way. There has to be another." She said, her voice full of tears.

"There isn't though, please believe me we tried to find another way. Me and Isis have talked about this and we both believe this is the best way. I would rather die and take him with me, than watch you go through hell." He said.

"But I don't want you to do this! You're good, it's not fair!" She exclaimed.

He broke apart inside at this. Never in his life had anyone, besides Isis, care for him this much. So much that they would rather endure the abuse he had to. He stood up and walked over to her, sitting beside her.

"I know but it's the only way. If I had any other option, BELIEVE ME, I would take it but I don't." He said.

Anzu started to cry and dropped her head against his chest. He pulled his arms around her, resting his chin on her head, knowing this was the closest he would ever get to her.

"How is this going to happen? He's not exactly easy to find and he might get suspicious if I come to him." She asked.

"I know where he is and as soon as the time is right, I'll put myself back into him, and he won't get suspicious. He does want you but because of the way he is expressing that, no one would be able to tell. If you go to him, he'll think he's won. Once that part is over, I'll take control and kill myself." He said.

It made her shiver wit the way he talked of this so calmly, as if his life meant nothing.

'But to him….his life does mean nothing.' She thought sadly.

"I don't want to be there when you do that." She said.

"But I need you to be, in case something goes wrong. If he manages to take control again, I need you to kill me." He said.

Anzu swallowed hard as she nodded. This was huge; his life would be in her hands. It was a scary thought. But she knew if she did not do this, other people, besides herself, would suffer.

-

"What is so damn important that you had to speak to me now?" Kaiba exclaimed in a harsh whisper as he turned to her.

"Well I couldn't very well say this in front of Anzu," She began.

"Say what?" He demanded.

Isis sighed as she rubbed her forehead. 'Ra I hope she can change him.' she thought irritably.

"Women my patience is wearing thin." He gritted his teeth.

"What are you going to do with Anzu once this is over?" She asked.

Kaiba faltered. He wasn't expecting her to ask that.

"It's her decision whether she wants to stay or not. I can't force her." He answered.

"Hmmm, I see it's already begun." Isis mused.

Kaiba frowned. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You don't have to hide it. I know you have feelings for her; I could see it in your eyes when you looked at her." She replied.

"You dragged me in here for this?" He scoffed.

"Do hear me out Kaiba." She requested.

Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head but Isis knew he was listening.

"She is going to need you when this is over as she will be completely devastated. She has always felt a strong pull to Malik ever since she knew of his situation……and also because in her previous life, they were childhood friends." She explained.

"Damn! Is there anything that's not linked to all this 'previous life' shit!" He exclaimed.

"No, when it concerns you young ones, there isn't. In yours you were to marry her." She continued.

Kaiba looked at her in disbelief.

"You need to be with her, help her through this that is all I ask. For there are things to come that you cannot know of yet, you must wait till fate takes its course." She said and then she left the kitchen, leaving Kaiba to stare after her in shock in disbelief.

-

* * *

-

This may have been a little shorter than the other chapters but I can't tell. Anyway, I found out the other day when watching an old YGO episode on Cartoon Network (they are so behind by a whole season it's ridiculus anyway...) that I got the idea for their decision from that without even realizing. I thought I was making it up and forgot that in the show Malik actually suggested having Yami kill him to get rid of Marik indefinitely. Shows how much I pay attention. Anyway...I hope you liked the chapter and please review on your way out.


	10. Chapter 10

Koki: well I realized it had been a week since my last update. I thought about waiting a couple days but decided against it. I want to thank you for the reviews. This chapter is pretty long, just a tad short of two-thousand words...that was about 7 pages after I put it in a clear readable format. I hope you enjoy! 

-

* * *

- 

Anzu was still sitting on the couch, long after Malik and Isis left, still in shock of what was said. Kaiba had decided to leave her to herself for awhile as he went to do a few things. Now he came back to check on her. He was slightly worried that she hadn't moved. He sat down beside her, pushing her hair behind her ear letting her know he was there.

"Anzu are you all right?" He asked.

"I can't do it Seto. I can't kill him." She whimpered.

"If it's the only way, you have to." He told her.

"I know but I don't care!" She exclaimed.

She couldn't talk anymore and burst into tears. He pulled her to him, enveloping her in his arms, trying his best comfort her. He didn't know what words to say because he couldn't think of anything to say that would make her feel better. He felt his heart throb painfully as she clutched the front of his shirt tightly in her hand. He had a feeling he was starting to believe what Isis said to be true. After a few minutes her crying ceased and she sat up.

"I'm really sorry." She mumbled.

He had never seen her like this and it tore him up inside that at the moment, he couldn't do anything.

"It's all right. It's not your fault that this happened." He said.

"Yes it is! If I hadn't stayed longer at class and taken that shortcut, none of us would in this fucking mess!" She exclaimed.

"That's not true Anzu and you know it. This would've happened anyway. He's obviously set on you. Even if he hadn't ran into you in the park, he would've found you and done that anyway! It may have been preventable yes but there still would've been the possibility." He told her.

Anzu became quiet during his outburst.

"Besides he didn't say you had to kill him…he said you might, on the off-chance something DID go wrong." He added as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at her.

She kept her gaze at her hands, her shoulders hunched over and her head bowed down. Kaiba sighed as he turned and dropped heavily on the couch.

"If I'm such a problem I can leave." She whispered.

"It's not that Anzu. It's just…you keep blaming yourself and it's not your fault. You have no one to blame but the bastard who did this." He told her.

"What did your friends say?" He asked.

Anzu sighed. "Well, they were, of course, upset that I didn't tell them sooner and that I was living here. Right as I was about to tell them who did it, Malik came in and Bakura attacked him. Of course I started my sentence with 'you know how Malik's been back for awhile' and that didn't help. Then I told them that Marik was able to separate completely from Malik and that I was about three weeks pregnant with Marik's child." She answered.

"You're almost three weeks?" He asked in astonishment.

She nodded. "It takes about two weeks for any of the signs to show, I won't start showing until probably my seventh or eighth month." She replied. Kaiba nodded in response.

Anzu sighed heavily, her bangs caught in the updraft, flitting about her face.

"What's going on?" came Mokuba's confused voice.

Both teens turned to face him then briefly looked at each other. He saw the message clear in her eyes and he nodded.

"Come here Mokuba." She called as she patted the cushion between Kaiba and herself.

The young boy ran over and climbed up.

"What I'm about to tell you must be kept to yourself, do you understand?" she asked.

Mokuba nodded his head vigorously.

"I am three week's pregnant but it is not your brother's as I know you wish it was. On my way home one evening, I was raped. Do you know what that is?" She began.

Mokuba nodded. "It's when someone is forced into…" his voice trailed off as his face turned bright red.

Anzu couldn't help but smile at his reaction.

"Yes. Do you remember Marik?" She asked.

He thought about it for a moment before answering.

"A little, he was scary." He replied.

"Yes, he's the one who did it." She said.

His eyes widened a little bit. "But how? I thought he was gone." He exclaimed.

"No, somehow he's managed to come back and he has separated himself from Malik." She said.

"So what's going to happen?" He asked.

"We have a plan on how we're going to get rid of him but it's going to take a couple of weeks." She said.

"What are you going to do after that?" He asked with a worried tone.

"I don't know right now. I'll probably move back into my house once he's gone since there will no longer be a threat." She answered.

"No!" Mokuba cried as he latched onto her, hugging her tightly. "You can't go. I want you to stay here!"

"Honey that's not your decision. Besides I'll be fine by myself, I'm used to it." She told him.

"Okay." He said dejectedly then took a quick glance at his brother and looked away.

Kaiba frowned slightly at his brother's action, a bit confused as to why he looked at him.

"Well I need to go do my homework." Mokuba announced as he hugged her again then jumped off the couch and ran upstairs.

Anzu sighed as she rubbed her eyes.

"Well he can certainly be a handful." Kaiba said.

"You of all people should know." Anzu said.

He snorted in amusement.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

Anzu opened her mouth to answer but her stomach beat her to it and she flushed in embarrassment.

"I think it just answered for itself." She said quietly.

Kaiba fought off a smirk as he stood up and turned towards the kitchen. Anzu stood up as well and followed.

"So what do you want?" He asked.

"What do you have?" She asked.

-

* * *

- 

-A Week Later-

"Has he tried to contact you yet?" Kaiba asked.

Anzu shook her head.

"Not yet. It actually worries me." She said.

Kaiba frowned.

"How so?" He asked.

"Well you think I'd be happy, thinking maybe he's grown tired of me but I can't think he's like most guys because he's not. Once he's taken interest into something he becomes obsessed until he completely has it. I remember him well and I know it takes a lot to catch his interest. Though I don't see how I could interest him." She said.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at her comment. 'Is she completely blind? What guy wouldn't be?' He thought. He was wrapped up in his thoughts and didn't hear her the first time she called him.

"Seto?" She called.

"Huh?" He snapped his head up.

"I think it's done." She replied, pointing behind him.

He turned around and sure it enough it was about to boil out of the pot. He took it off the stove and set it on the counter on a potholder. They were silent during the few moments it took for him to put it all together. Their silence continued as she ate. Kaiba silently observed her while she concentrated on her food, making sure there wasn't anything she wasn't telling him. As he cleared away her plate for her, her cell phone rang beside her. She picked it up and pushed the green button, putting it to her ear.

"Hello?"

There was a few seconds of silence on the other end which confused and worried her. Right as she was about to hang up, another voice stopped her.

"Where are you?"

Anzu gulped, her gaze flicking briefly to Seto. "I'm at a friend's house." She replied.

"Again?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Why is it, when I went to your house, no one was there? Also when I looked inside the house, everything was gone. Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked, his voice dripping with irritation and anger.

"A pipe burst in the house so what couldn't be salvaged was thrown out. I'm staying at a friend's house, it's cheaper than a hotel or something." She told him.

"You could've come to me. I would've taken you in." He offered.

"I know but I don't want to be a problem." She told him. 'Plus I'd be safer.' She added mentally.

"All right well, I want you at my house two nights from now –groans- I miss you."

Anzu's stomach turned when he said that. 'I have to keep calm.' She thought.

"Ok." She replied, closing her eyes as two hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'll see you then." He said then the line went dead.

She turned off her phone, letting it drop from her hand as she covered her face. Kaiba knelt beside her and turned her towards him. Her hands dropped from her face as she looked at him. Her eyes held such pain it made him want to look away. She leaned down into him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she began to cry. After a minute she suddenly remembered something.

"I have to call Malik we need to do this now!" she exclaimed as she straightened.

Kaiba retrieved her phone for her and handed it to her. She quickly dialed Isis' cell, hoping and praying she would pick up. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when the line picked up.

"Hello?" came a female voice.

"Isis is Malik there?" She exclaimed.

"Yes he is hold on."

A few seconds passed before he came on the line. "Anzu what is it?" He demanded.

"Marik just called me; he wants me at the house two nights from tonight." She told him.

Silence was her response.

"All right, I'll do it tomorrow night." He told her.

"Okay." She said, her voice choking up.

"Don't worry Anzu, you'll be fine. The priest will be there for you." He said.

Anzu frowned. 'The priest?' She thought in confusion. "What?" She asked.

"I have to get everything prepared for tomorrow. I'll see you in two days." He said then he hung up.

She pushed the red button and set her phone the table in front of her. 'What did he mean by that?' She thought.

"What did he say?" Seto asked, breaking her thoughts.

"Um…he's gonna perform the spell tomorrow night then I am to go to Marik that following night. Then he told me not to worry and that the priest would be there for me. Do you know what he meant?" She asked, turning to him.

"No I don't." He replied knowing perfectly well what Malik was referring to.

He got lost in her eyes for a moment. The blue depths that once held so much life and vibrancy now looked to him lost and hopeless. He wanted to kill the bastard himself but knew Malik would take care of it as much as he hated to admit it. Anzu excused herself, wishing to take a nap as she was becoming tired again. He nodded, watching as she walked away. She'd been on his mind constantly, ever since that day she fainted in her living room and it was driving him crazy. Never did a female invade and conquer his mind the way she had. He knew his options were either deny it and make himself insane for the rest of his life or accept it. Either way he'd still help her, he wouldn't abandon her now.


	11. Chapter 11

Anzu decided it was time for her to get out of the house for awhile. So she took Mokuba to the park and invited her friends along with her. While Bakura took Mokuba to the bathroom so nothing would happen to him, Yugi and Joey used that time to find out a few things from her.

"So how is it at Kaiba's? He's not concocting any weird experiments on you is he?" was Joey's first question.

"Joey!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I was just joking! But seriously?" Joey asked.

"Everything's fine Joey. He treats me as if I'm glass so chill out." She answered.

'He treats her as if she's glass? That doesn't sound like Kaiba. Somethin' fishy's goin on.' Joey thought.

"Do you know what you're going to do about Marik?" Yugi asked, changing the subject.

"Yes we do. It's not the best way now mind you but…it's the only way." She began.

"What is it Anzu?" Yugi asked, concern filling his voice.

She looked up at them with tears in her eyes and sighed.

"The only way to get rid of Marik is to kill Malik." She whimpered.

"What?" Both boys exclaimed in shock.

"Shh….keep your voices down. You heard what I said." She replied.

"And Malik is completely willing to do this?" Yugi asked.

"Yes he's doing the incantation tonight so he'll be put back into Marik's body. Then tomorrow night I have to go over there. Once he's asleep, Malik will take over and kill himself. Malik said that Marik is most vulnerable right after he's with me so that's why I have to do that. And I have to stay while he does that in case something goes wrong." She said, throwing the last part in quickly before either could protest.

She was glad Bakura wasn't there, he would be so livid with her and Malik; more so Malik for planning this.

"The only reason we're doing this so quickly is we may not have another chance to do this. Marik had called me yesterday and told me to meet him at his house tomorrow night." She added.

"So you're gonna go?" Joey asked.

"Joey you have to understand if we don't do this now, who knows when we will have another chance to do it, if we ever get one? The only reason I was allowing him to do this for so long is because I'm afraid that if I did the wrong thing, he would hurt one of you and I didn't want that to happen. He is sick and sadistic, I know. He has some weird infatuation with me that's only going to get worse if we don't stop it now. I'm only trying to end this."

Joey looked at her, feeling a bit guilty now. She was begging and pleading for him to understand that she was handling it and knew what she was doing and didn't want him to interfere in fear of something going wrong.

"I understand, I'm sorry." Joey replied as he walked up to her and hugged her. Anzu gripped his shirt tight as she cried into it.

"Bakura's coming." Yugi whispered harshly.

Anzu quickly broke away so she could wipe her eyes and make it seem like she wasn't crying.

-

Anzu came back to the mansion with Mokuba a couple hours later. She didn't stay down for dinner and went straight up to her room. After taking a shower she curled up on her bed and went to sleep.

-Dream-

She woke up beside Malik, both of them were naked. He was sitting up beside her with a knife in his hand.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" She asked as she placed a hand on his arm.

Malik nodded. Then he suddenly grabbed her arm and made a diagonally slit from her wrist to her elbow and let go. Anzu gasped sharply, grasping her arm to her sheet clad chest.

"Malik what are you-"

"Thought you could get rid of me that easy did you?" A different voice asked.

Anzu's eyes widened in pure shock. She moved to get off the bed but the sheet was wrapped around her body and he jerked her back.

"You think you're so fucking clever don't you!" He yelled.

He backhanded her letting her fall off the bed and onto the floor. Anzu scrambled to get off the floor but he knocked her back down and kicked her in the side.

"Please stop." She begged.

She rose up on one arm as he knelt down beside her.

"To think I actually loved you." He said as he ran his hand through her hair.

"If you love me then why do you hurt me?" She asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just like things rough." He said as he stood up and walked back towards the bed. Anzu sat up, grimacing as pain shot through her side.

"I think once I'm finished with you, I'll go play with Malik for a bit." He said as he walked back to her.

"No please leave him alone." She whispered.

He smirked as he dropped to his knees before her. "Well you won't have any say in that." He said.

Anzu frowned in confusion than gasped when something pierced through her abdomen. She looked down in shock and saw his knife in her.

"Bye-bye baby." He said as he pulled it from her and moved to plunge it into her chest.

-End Dream-

Anzu woke up screaming. Seto ran into her room as she let out another short scream. He was walking back to his room after checking on Mokuba, whose room was a few doors down from Anzu, when he heard her.

"Anzu what's wrong?" He asked as he rushed to her bedside.

"I was with Malik and we were in bed then he turned into Marik and he stabbed me. He knew, I don't know how but he's gonna find out and he's gonna kill me." She whimpered as he sat down beside her.

"Shh…shh…Anzu you'll be fine, it was just a nightmare. Nothing's gonna happen." He whispered as he wiped her eyes.

"But-" He put his thumb over her lips to silence her, framing her face with his hands.

"Listen to me. You'll be fine, nothing's going to happen." He repeated. He moved to stand but she grabbed his shirt, stopping him.

"Please don't leave me. I don't want to go back into it." She begged.

"You need to go back to sleep. I'll stay here until you fall asleep." He offered.

"No…I need you to stay the whole night. I just need to be held, that's all I want." She said.

"Well I need to change first." He said as he stood up.

"I'd rather go with you." She said as she got off the bed half-pushing half-leading him from the room. "The shadows scare me."

Once they entered his room, she climbed into his bed while he went into his bathroom. 'This is a little much.' He thought as he pulled off his shirt. 'That dream really freaked her out. I've never seen her act this way.' Once he opened the door, the bedside lamp went off. He walked over to his bed and could just barely make out Anzu, who was curled beneath the sheet, facing him. He pulled back the sheet and got in bed. Once he was settled, he felt Anzu move closer to him, laying her head on his chest with her arm folded beside her head. He wrapped his arm around her back, resting his hand on her hip. Within a few moments, he felt her even breathing on his skin and knew she was asleep. Relaxing his body, he closed his eyes and slipped into sleep.

-

When Seto awoke the next morning, Anzu was still sleeping beside him. Everything else seemed to be normal except for the fact that Mokuba was sitting at the foot of his bed.

"What?" He asked him.

"Is there something going on that you're not telling me?" Mokuba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She had a nightmare is all and she didn't want to be by herself so I let her come in here. Now-" he paused to look at the clock on his nightstand. "It's almost time for school so go get ready."

Mokuba groaned but did what he was told nonetheless. Seto looked at Anzu, noticing how peaceful she looked for once and really didn't have the heart to wake her. He proceeded to get out of bed and get ready for work. He was going into the office today instead of school. But first he turned to Anzu and slightly shook her shoulder to wake her. She gave a slight groan as she turned over, stretching out as she did. She looked up at him as she blinked slowly. He watched as she frowned, as if not remembering where she was then smiled as a light blush spread over her cheeks.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I wanted to know if you were up for school today?" He asked.

"I don't know…maybe." She replied.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He said.

"I know but I have to. I don't want to worry my friends." She said.

She sighed as she tucked herself against him. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she felt his arms curl around her. They sat for a few moments in silence before it was broken.

"If you're gonna go you have to get up now or you'll be late." He whispered.

"I know." She replied but she didn't move.

"It'll be all right, you'll be fine." He assured her and felt her nod. "C'mon let's go."

He rubbed her arm as he pulled from her and got out of bed, going into his bathroom. Anzu sat up in the bed, taking a breath as she looked around. Then she got out of bed and went to her room to get ready. By the time she got downstairs, both brothers were already in the kitchen having their breakfast. Well….Mokuba was eating a bowl of cereal while Seto was drinking coffee from a mug.

"Don't you ever eat?" she asked as she pulled a box of oatmeal from the cabinet.

"I never had the time before so by now I'm not used to it." He answered.

Anzu didn't say anything else but a few minutes later a steaming bowl of oatmeal was put in front of him. Then his mug and newspaper was taken from him, replaced by a spoon and a glass of milk. Anzu then sat beside him with her own bowl and her glass after putting his paper and mug on the counter, far from his reach. He glared at her but she gave him a look that said she obviously didn't care.

"Eat it or I'll make you." She said, much like a mother would to her child.

Mokuba giggled, the glare directed at him now before Seto picked up the spoon and began eating. Anzu tried to hide her grin as she dipped her head to put the spoon in her mouth but Mokuba saw her grin and couldn't help but smile himself.

-

When Anzu left school for the day she was all by herself. Mokuba had gone home with a friend and Seto was still at work so she was all alone in the limo. In a way she preferred the silence but another part of her wished someone was there to talk her out of what she was about to do. She went back to the mansion so she could change. She didn't want anything to happen to her uniform so she changed into something she could easily replace so she ended up in a tank top and a skirt that she didn't really like. Not exactly the best outfit considering who she was going to go see but it was better than wearing something that could trigger any memory of this. She left the house and got back into the limo, giving the driver the address. She pulled out her cell and dialed the number of the direct line to Seto's office. She was hoping he would pick up but his voicemail came on instead.

"Hi Seto, its Anzu. It's about seven and I was just calling to let you know I'm leaving the house now to go over there. Once it's over I'll give you another call. Don't try to call my cell; I'll be leaving it in the limo. I'll be calling you from the house. Don't send a limo or anything…I…I want you to come and get me. I guess I'll see you later, bye." She hung up and slid her phone in the seat. She sighed as she slid down in the seat. She didn't notice the car stop until the window that separated her from the driver rolled down and he spoke to her, announcing they'd arrived.

"Oh thank you." She said as she sat up.

"Will you be needing a ride back Miss?" the driver asked.

"Oh no thank you, I already have a ride arranged." Anzu replied as she got out of the car and shut the door.

The car sped off as she turned around and stared up at the looming house. Gulping down her fear and taking a deep breath, she began her walk up the path.


	12. Chapter 12

Oh look at this. I don't know what the hell that was but anyway. Here's the update. I've finally finished writing this damn story don't know if I said that already but anyway there are a total of sixteen chapters. I'm not gonna reply to reviews here so instead I created a livejournal account specifically for that and maybe some other things so if you had a question or just want to know what I said in response to your review.The linkis in my bio page. It may not be right away but it should be done before today is done. I'm gonna copy all the reviews for the last chapter and copy and paste onto a Word document and I'll reply that way so I'm not still on line (I have dial-up it sux so much!) and then when I get back on later I'll post it. But anyway here's the chapter...hopefully no one will want to kill me after this.

-

* * *

- 

Anzu raised a hand to knock on the door but something made her stop. Setting her hand on the doorknob she gave it a slight twist. To her surprise it popped open. She cautiously pushed open the door and walked in. There was no one in the front hall like she half-expected there to be. She noticed something glinting at her from the bottom step of the staircase. She walked over and bent down to pick it up. Upon her inspecting it, she realized it was a golden rose petal. She looked up seeing more of them on the steps. She ascended the stairs at stopped at the top of them. By then she figured out they were leading her somewhere so she followed the trail further down the hall until it ended at a door. It took her a moment to realize she hadn't opened the door like she thought she did and she reached her hand out to it. However before she touched it, the knob turned and the door opened all the way. Slowly she walked into the room, visuals of every possibility swimming through her head. When she got within ten feet of the king-sized bed in the middle of the room, she heard the door behind her creak as it slowly shut, but before she could turn around, a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist, holding her firmly against the owners' body.

"I see you've learned not to disappoint me. That's very fortunate for you." A dark voice whispered in her ear.

Anzu gulped hard as she prepared herself for whatever was to come.

-A Few Hours Later-

Kaiba yawned as he walked into his office. He moved towards his desk, his fuzzy mind still on parts of the meeting he just got out of. He noticed a red light flashing on his phone, alerting him that he had a message waiting. He picked up the receiver and pushed a button to listen to the messages as he shut down his computer for the night. A few of the messages were from other business associates and he deleted those without fully listening to them, already knowing what they wanted. He almost deleted the last one as well until he heard Anzu's voice. It surprised him that she called since she usually would wait until he got home to tell him anything. He could hear the fear and nervousness in her voice along with the urgency in her plea for him to be the one to pick her up. Smiling slightly to himself, he vaguely wondered if she harbored the same feelings. As he gathered his things, he called the house to alert the staff that he'd be arriving soon along with Miss Mazaki then he left the office to his waiting limo.

-Ten Minutes Before Kaiba Arrives-

Anzu woke to a slight shift on the bed. Opening her eyes and forcing them to focus, she realized her bed partner was now sitting up. Using her arm to push off the bed, she sat up as well. Observing him carefully, Anzu realized it was Malik and he had a dagger resting in his hands. She resisted the urge to hug him as she didn't want to trigger anything.

"Malik are you sure you want to do this?" She asked him in a painful whisper.

"Yes it's the only way." He answered then he was silent for a moment. "But I want you to know that I'm sorry. For everything I put all of you through. I wish that I had never met any of you. Most of all I wish I had never become so angry with my father. If I hadn't none of us would be where we are now nor would Marik exist and then you wouldn't be in such a position now. I really don't want you witnessing this but I need you here if for any reason something should go wrong." He added.

"I won't leave you Malik. I wish we didn't have to do this either but there's nothing we can do." She said.

Malik nodded but stayed silent, staring at the blade in his hand. For several moments he didn't move nor did he say anything; he just continued staring at the blade. This made Anzu worry that something might be wrong and never before had she ever wished she could be wrong. Suddenly Malik grabbed her arm and made a diagonal slit on the inner part of her arm from her elbow to her wrist. Anzu gasped aloud, clutching her arm to her to her sheet-clad chest once he released her.

"Malik what are you-"

"Thought you could get away from me that easily did you?" Another voice interrupted; another voice that was deeper and darker, making Anzu gasp in shock as her eyes widened, her mind reverting back to her nightmare.

"No." She muttered pitifully.

"You think you're so fucking clever don't you!" He exclaimed angrily, making her jump.

She moved to get off the bed but the sheet was wrapped tight around her body and he jerked her back.

"No please don't!" She begged.

He backhanded her, knocking her off the bed to the floor. Her arms immediately flew out to brace herself from the fall, to protect her baby. She tried to get back up but he kicked her in the side, knocking her back down.

"Please stop." She begged again.

He squatted down beside her, threading his fingers through her hair as he jerked the strands up.

"And to think I loved you." He said once her face was almost level with his then he brought the back of his hand across her cheek again.

"If you do then why are you doing this?" She asked between gasps of air.

"I guess I just like it rough." He shrugged as he stood and walked back over to the bed. "I think, once I'm finished with you, that I'll go play for a bit with Malik; after all this was his idea." Marik said as he began to make his way back to her.

Anzu pushed off the floor to sit on her knees. "No leave him alone." She begged through her struggle to sit up.

He smirked at her as he dropped to his knees before her. "Well you're not going to have much say in that." He told her.

Anzu frowned in confusion then gasped when something pierced through her abdomen. She looked down in shock and saw his knife. She continued to stare at it for a few seconds then she smiled as she jerked the knife out.

"Well I guess we don't have to worry about Satan's spawn running around." She said as she stabbed him in the left side of his chest, not bothering to try and miss his heart; if she was lucky enough to hit it.

He gritted his teeth, trying not to yell out. "What the hell are you talking about?" He demanded.

"Well," She began as she threw the knife across the room out of their reach. "I was pregnant…about three months." She told him.

She loved the reaction she got. His face held a look of shock and what looked to be a flicker of hurt and regret.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me?" He demanded.

"You didn't seem to care about anything else but you so what did it matter if you knew nothing of this? It's not like you would've cared." She spat at him.

"And what makes you think that?" He asked her with such venom in his voice filled with hurt, anger, and betrayal. He straightened and instead of slapping her, he punched her in her left cheek.

'Seto where are you?' was her only thought as she braced for his wrath.

-

Seto heard a voice in his head that wasn't his own.

'Seto where are you?'

Fearing the worst, he told the driver to floor it. He arrived at the Ishtar mansion within minutes and flew up the pavement and into the house. Once he was on the second floor, he took a wild guess and opened the door closest to him. It turned out he was right for lying in the middle of the floor was Malik, a pool of blood beneath him. As he walked a bit closer, he noticed the wound in his chest and the deep gash in his throat just below his Adam's apple. He was thankful that Malik's eyes were shut or he would've thrown up right then. A quiet sob caught his attention and he lifted his head, his eyes searching the room until they fell upon Anzu. She was huddled in a corner clutching a bloody knife in her hand. Her body was still wrapped up in the white sheet now stained red with blood. Her face was streaked with tears as she continued to stare at Malik's lifeless body.

"Anzu?" He called softly.

Her head snapped up and upon seeing him, she dropped the knife to the floor and covered her mouth with the same hand as a fresh set of tears came forth.

"I killed him." She whimpered as he came forth.

He knelt down, taking her in his arms and she cried into his shirt.

"It's all over now. You're safe and he is in a better place." He whispered to her.

He tightened his grip on her, trying to absorb her pain. He nearly fell back when she screamed out. Pulling back from her, he now fully acknowledged her blood stained wrap. His eyes widened when he realized it was her blood and it hadn't stopped.

"Shit!" He cursed aloud and he picked her up bridal style and carried her out to the car.

"Hospital now." He growled out to the driver, who immediately complied and sped off.

-

Anzu was immediately rushed to the emergency room upon arrival. Seto had to wait in the hall. He called Isis and let her know the situation. She said she would come by as soon as possible. Then he called Yugi and told him. The poor little guy nearly lost it on the phone but managed to get out that he'd be there soon along with the other two. Seto had him stop by his house and get Mokuba. Yugi agreed and they hung up. After a few hours the doctor who performed the procedure finally came out of the room.

"Well?" Seto demanded.

"The surgery was a success and she will survive. She is being moved into a recovery room as we speak. She unfortunately lost the baby. With the brutal wound to her abdomen, there was no chance of saving it. On a good note, her uterus was not damaged beyond repair and she will be able to conceive again." The doctor told him as he led him to her room.

Seto nodded as he sighed in relief. "Will I be able to see her?" He asked.

"Yes but she won't wake for several hours due to the anesthetics she was given." The doctor replied.

"Her friends should be in the main waiting room, just ask for Yugi Moto. They're going to want to see her." Seto told him.

The doctor nodded and left him alone in the room. Seto just stood there and stared. He was amazed at how well she pulled through. He knew she had a strong will and would push herself past her limits if she had to but this was beyond anything she had gone through before. He pulled a chair up beside the bed and continued watching her sleep. He had never seen her in such a peaceful state except for the night she slept in his room. He heard the door open but he didn't turn his head since he knew who it was.

"How is she?" came Yugi's soft voice.

"She'll live if that's what you mean………and she lost the baby though the doctor said she'd be able to conceive again." He replied, his voice almost cracking.

Mokuba moved to stand beside his brother and get a better look at Anzu. "Will she wake up?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's still unconscious from the anesthetics she was given for the surgery." He answered.

Seto was struggling to keep his emotions in check and Mokuba could see that so he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, hugging him tightly. The elder Kaiba returned the gesture, his face hidden in Mokuba's dark mass of hair. Yugi and co took the hint and whispered that they'd be right outside.

"Seto you can't possibly blame yourself for this." Mokuba said once the three left.

"I shouldn't have let her go." He said.

"Seto if you had done that then Marik would've come and found her. He would've killed the staff, me…you if you showed up. Then he would've gone after Isis, Yugi and everybody else. I don't like the fact that it happened anymore than you do but it had to be done. If she hadn't done that we would've lost our only chance to finally be rid of him. Malik made a sacrifice to ensure the safety of those around him. You have to see that Seto and accept it because now she's going to need help… mainly from you." Mokuba told him.

"Why from me?" He asked. Mokuba frowned; sometimes he wondered if his brother really was genius, anyone could see it.

"You really are an idiot." Mokuba said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Seto asked.

"You can't see it? She does care for you Seto but given her previous situation, she was afraid to show that to you. I know you hold some feelings for her or you wouldn't be here right now. You need to tell her." Mokuba finished.

Seto snorted in amusement.

"I can't believe I just got a lecture on this from my ten-year-old brother." He groaned.

Mokuba grinned triumphantly. "You need to get out more Seto, you could learn a lot about the world." He said.

Just then a nurse poked his head in the room.

"I'm sorry to say that visiting hours are coming to a close." He said.

"I'm staying. I will even pay extra but I'm staying with her." Seto said, the tone of his voice indicating he didn't want to be questioned.

"Yes sir." The nurse said then left the room.

"You are going to go back home. I know you'll be back first thing in the morning so I want you to bring her a change of clothes. They'll most likely release her tomorrow." Seto continued, turning to Mokuba who nodded.

"Tell her Seto…I mean it." Mokuba told him before leaving.

Seto turned back to Anzu, looking over her on the bed. She looked so small lying there, so fragile but he knew in his mind that she would be all right. He slid his hand under hers, cradling it in his. He laid his head down, her hand still in his and glanced at her face. His eyes slowly shut as he fell asleep watching her.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello I'm updating again since I probably won't get to this week cuz I'll be busy babysitting...again. I wanna thank all my reviewers. I would reply to some but I'm pressed for time since I have dial-up and I don't want to tie the phone line so yea. but I will say this to DIS I meant that he doesn't eat breakfast or anything...he does eat other times though I know you had to of known that's what I meant and just wanted to be a smartass but I'll never know until you review to this...and to CAT I have missed your reviews and have been wondering where you were...anyway the next chapter might be outsame time next week since I have most of the chapter typed up already. So until then later!

* * *

-Dream-  
Seto dropped to the ground with a thud. He sat up, groaning as he did.

"You gotta watch that first step, it's a doozy." Came a voice in front of him.

He snapped his head in that direction and nearly faulted.

"What the hell? Aren't you dead?" He exclaimed.

"My you're not one to beat around the bush are you?" Malik asked with amusement.

"What the hell is going on?" Seto demanded

Malik sighed in annoyance. "Yes Kaiba I am dead but my spirit has yet to crossover because I have one thing left to do." He said.

"And what is that?" Seto asked.

"To make sure Anzu is taken care of. The fates have told me that they had a lot in store for her but they never intended for such an act to be repeated. You see, in Ancient Egypt, there was a man who lusted and craved for Anzu's incarnation, Teanna. This man was just like Marik. Teanna and my incarnation were friends, very close friends, just like we were now. When the man first approached Teanna, she thought him decent but after that first night she found she was wrong. Just as Anzu did, she kept it a secret from everyone because he threatened her life and the life of everyone she cared about. She would be gone for days at a time but no one cared to take notice…except one: the High Priest and Advisor to the Pharaoh, Seth."

Seto snorted. "And why are you telling me all this?" He asked.

"Because you were that High Priest now listen." Malik snapped then continued in a calmer voice. "At first Seth believed she was conspiring against the Pharaoh so he kept a closer watch on her. At the same time, the other priests and priestesses were beginning to have health problems. The Pharaoh knew that if Seth were to marry and father a child that by that offspring's sixteenth birthday, all of his powers would be passed onto that child. But because he didn't wish for whatever was harming his priestess's and priests to be passed on, he gave Teanna to Seth as a gift in hopes that she would be able to reproduce. One night when Teanna left the palace, Seth followed her. When she got a good distance away from the palace, Seth pulled her aside and demanded to know what was going on. He took her back to the palace and she fought against him the whole way, trying to break free. He tried using idle threats to get answers then moved to a bit more physical approach. When it became sexual he discovered she had been soiled. He threatened to beat her if she didn't tell him what he wanted to know. When he threatened to kill her, she spilled out all the plans that her rapist had and what he'd already done. With this new information he suddenly felt sorry for her. In shock that she not only endangered her life but the life of everyone else, she tried to kill herself but Seth managed to stop her in time. He promised her the man wouldn't lay another hand on her and that he would kill him. Unfortunately the man found out what Teanna had done and he kidnapped her one night from Seth's chambers where Teanna was sleeping. Seth found out immediately and went after them. He was captured and brought to a room where Teanna was being held. There he watched helplessly from the sidelines as the man tortured and raped Teanna; he eventually killed her. Seth became so angry he was filled with a strength he didn't know he had and he killed all of the men holding him down but he was slow and torturous with Teanna's rapist, giving him a painful agonizing death. In the short time Seth spent with Teanna he came to know her true nature. She was a kind and sweet girl who was very loyal to the Pharaoh and the other high officials of the palace. He had actually begun to fall in love with her. He took Teanna back to the palace where she would receive a proper burial. After a few weeks he had begun to feel the effects of his depression so he poisoned himself, making it seem like he had died mysteriously in his sleep. However unlike usual burials for priests and priestesses, they were buried together. Several decades have passed and now here we are." Malik explained.

Seto looked at him in slight shock, for once he couldn't think of anything to say.

"But now we've altered that with my death because without me, he cannot live. The fates did not plan for the man's reincarnation to be born inside of me. It's all over now but Anzu still has MUCH healing to do. I did love her as well but we could not be because she didn't feel the same and she was already promised to you. So I just let her go as I've done once again. I know you do love her so I know she will be taken care of but she doesn't know that and she needs to. She is so unsure of so much right now and that needs to be rectified." Malik told him.

He noticed that his body was beginning to fade away so he knew his time was up.

"Take care of her and help her…do NOT prove me wrong." He added and then he was gone.

Everything around Seto suddenly went black.  
-End Dream-

He could feel something moving through his hair as he woke up but it was calm and relaxing so he didn't mind it. He was about to slip back into sleep until he picked up on a few familiar voices. He slowly opened his eyes, shifting a bit as he groaned and began to sit up. The voices suddenly stopped and whatever was in his hair was removed. Once his vision cleared, his eyes immediately focused on Anzu, whom of which he realized was now sitting up and must've been the one running her hand through his hair.

"I see you've decided to wake up." She said gently.

He groaned again as he sat up and stretched. He felt a slight flush creep up on his cheeks when he saw that her friends, including Mokuba, were there.

"Are you feeling all right?" He asked.

"As good as I'll ever be for awhile." She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded. "Mokuba said you had something to tell me." She continued, her features creasing with her frown of confusion.

Seto turned his head to glare at his little brother who looked away innocently.

"Ok we're gonna go get something to eat but we'll be back later." Mokuba announced. Taking the hint, the other guys followed.

Seto turned his head forward and, closing his eyes, sighed. 'I taught him well…too well." He thought.

"Did the doctor tell you yet?" He asked.

"Um…no, they said he hasn't come in yet. What did he said?" She asked.

"Well you…you lost the baby but you are still able to conceive." He told her.

"I had a feeling that I did when Marik stabbed me but it's good to know I can still have children." She replied.

There was a brief silence.

"Somehow I get the feeling that…that wasn't what Mokuba was referring to……was it?" She said.

He didn't answer her right away. "No…it wasn't."

"Then what was it?" She asked.

He sighed deeply, finding his hands to be more interesting as he played with the sheet. His actions worried her a bit.

"Is everything all right?" She asked worriedly.

"No…no everything's fine." He began.

"Do you know when I'm to be released?" She asked.

"Today." He answered then sighed again. 'If I don't tell her now…I may never get to again.' He thought.

"I would like it if you were to remain at the house and not go back to yours." He began.

"But Marik is gone, there's no reason left for me to hide there anymore." She said.

"No I know but…I want you there…with me…" He said.

Anzu's eyes widened slightly and she felt her face warm. She swallowed hard. "Um…what are you saying?" She whispered.

"I like you…I have for quite awhile now. But I wasn't going to force you to stay if you didn't want to." He explained.

When he looked up at her, he was surprised to see tears in her eyes. He stood up so he could sit beside her on the bed.

"Anzu what's wrong?" He asked as he began to look for any sign of injury.

"It's nothing really I'm fine…I just didn't know you felt that way." She replied as she pulled his hands away.

"Well I would think that it was pretty obvious. I wouldn't let just anybody stay in my house even for one night…much less live there." He paused and put a finger under her chin, lifting her head so her eyes looked into his. "Nor would I let them sleep in my bed because they had a nightmare. I've only done that with Mokuba." He told her.

She felt her blush deepen as she looked into his eyes so she dropped her gaze as feelings began to stir inside her.

"I'm sorry…everything's just been so messed up. I've been so confused on so much." She said.

"I know and I understand…and I promise you that I won't let anything happen to you ever again. I wish I could've been there to take care of Marik instead of you. You shouldn't have had to do that. It wasn't fair." He said as he pulled her into his arms.

"I know but it was something I had to do. If I hadn't done it…he'd still be alive." She said and as she did she started to cry and she clung to him tighter.

He knew she was thinking of Malik when she said that. A knock came at the door, startling them both and they moved apart.

"Miss Mazaki?" The doctor began.

"Yes?" She asked, wiping her face.

"I've come to tell you that everything checks out and you are free to leave whenever you wish." He told her.

"All right. Thank you doctor." She said, mustering up a small smile.

He nodded to them both and left, closing the door behind him.

"Seto?" He turned his head at her call

"I want to go home." She said.

"All right. I had Mokuba bring you a change of clothes when he came by this morning." He said as he set the bag on her lap.

"How did you know I would be coming home today?" She asked.

"I wasn't sure really. I just told the doctor that if everything was fine by the morning, I would be taking you home. I also told him there was a doctor on the grounds so if anything were to happen he would be able to take care of it." He answered.

"Oh ok." She replied.

"Well I'll leave you to get dressed. I'll be right outside." He said as he stood and kissed the top of her head and left.

-

For the next couple of weeks Anzu had to stay at home as she wasn't well enough to attend school just yet. During the day she would work on the project she and Seto still had. It was due a couple days after she was to return to school. So far she had everything typed up and printed out…now all she had to do was all of the other schoolwork. She was halfway through her math and Literature work by the time she looked at the clock. 'Mokuba and Seto will be home soon.' She thought. She felt her self smile and blush at the thought of him. Then berated herself for acting like such a schoolgirl. She was so wrapped up in her work and thoughts that she didn't hear the front door open nor did she hear the conversation and she certainly didn't see or hear Seto come up behind her and hug her, resulting in her letting loose an ear-piercing shriek.

"Anzu calm down it's just me." He said.

Anzu turned and smacked him on the arm. "Don't_**do**_ that. You scared the hell out of me!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." He chuckled as he kissed her forehead.

"So are you working hard or hardly working?" He asked.

"Both?" She answered as she looked up at him.

He laughed as he straightened.

"Why don't you put it away for tonight and go play with Mokuba. He's wanted to play you a game for awhile but I wouldn't let him because of your condition. I didn't want to overexert yourself." He told her.

"Hmm…that sounds good, I think I'll go do that." She agreed and began stacking her stuff, setting it beside the couch then she went upstairs to Mokuba's room.

Later that night Seto was sitting up in his bed with his laptop and a few documents while Anzu was beside him reading a book. She tried sleeping in her own room the first few nights after she came out of the hospital but after the nightmares started up again Seto concluded she would stay in his room. She was a bit uncomfortable as first, not used to sharing a bed with a guy (not counting that one night before) but her nightmares stopped and she gradually got used to it.

"When do you actually sleep?" came her sudden question.

"At night." He responded then smirked knowing she was glaring at him.

"Smartass." She muttered as she set her book on her nightstand then stood up from the bed and stretched.

"I meant are you going to go to sleep anytime soon?" She asked as she began unbuttoning the flannel she was wearing.

"Yes I will. What are you doing?" He asked in sudden alarm.

"I'm removing my shirt. It's a little warm for this in here and I have a smaller shirt underneath." She answered as she laid the flannel on the board at the end of the bed then got back in bed.

"Will you please out that away and go to sleep?" She requested a few moments later.

He sighed. "Is it bothering you?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Yes because it's keeping you from sleeping. KaibaCorp's not gonna crash in the few hours you used to sleep." She replied.

He opened his mouth slightly to reply but shut it. He knew she was right but he wanted to finish what he was doing. Somehow he knew he wasn't going to win this argument so he saved his files, shut down the computer and slid it under his bed along with the documents that were spread out between them and then turned out his light.

"Happy now?" He asked, trying to force as much false disdain as he could.

His answer was the back of her hand on his forehead. He raised a brow in curiosity.

"Hmm…no fever. There must be something wrong because you actually listened." She mused. He smirked then knocked her back onto the bed, making her squeal in surprise and he pinned her beneath him. Her eyes were wide as she wondered what he was doing. A light blush crept onto her cheeks as she could feel his gaze on her face. He played with a few nearby strands of her hair, twirling the locks around his finger. Then he leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled back a bit then did it again to see what reaction he'd get. When he kissed her again, she opened her mouth for him and he slid his tongue inside, preparing to wrestle hers out. After a few minutes they pulled away and laid out on the bed. At first Anzu didn't curl up against him like she normally would so he rolled onto his side, moving closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him. He rested his head against hers, his face lying in the junction of her neck and shoulder. He breathed in deep, savoring the scent of jasmine and lavender wafting from her hair and skin. He knew right then that he would _never_ let her go.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello again. I updated like I promised though it was hard to get to typing that chapter up but I did it. I have finally broken 100 reviews thank you very much. There are just two more chapters after this one and then it's all over. I will try to reply to the reviews on my livejournal. The link is in my bio page and will be titled Review Responses for BTSChapters 11-13. Well onto the chapter. 

-

* * *

- 

As soon as Anzu stepped foot on campus, her friends were on her in an instant. After a few unsuccessful attempts by her to get them off and to back up a bit, Seto stepped in.

"She doesn't need you hounding her when she told you three times already that she was fine. Back off and give her some space." He snapped at them before turning away and heading up the stairs.

Bakura, Joey, and Yugi stared after him in surprise but not because he snapped at them, they were used to that but because of the way he said it. They sensed a hidden meaning in it, an emotion perhaps. When they looked back at Anzu, their suspicion was confirmed.

"Well let's go to class before we're late." She said suddenly.

They boys nodded their agreement and walked with her to their first period. The instructor came in a few seconds before the late bell sounded and rapped on the desk with a ruler to gain their attention.

All right class today is the day you are to hand in your reports. I will call out a few names. If I call your name, you are to come forward and hand it in. these will graded tonight and given back tomorrow. For those of you whose name I don not call, you will hand yours in tomorrow." She announced.

Then she picked up her roll book and began to call off names at random. Anzu breathed a sigh of relief when her name wasn't called and she sent a silent 'thank you' to above. Seto noticed this and was a bit confused.

'What was that about?' He mouthed to her once he caught her eye.

'I left mine at the house.' She mouthed back, wincing as she did.

He smirked as he shook his head.

-

Lunch came quickly and the cafeteria was filled with the normal hustle and bustle.

"I'm going to go sit with Seto today." Anzu said as she broke off from the group and made her way through the crowd of students.

"Guess it's just us guys today." Yugi said as they sat at their usual table.

The sound of a tray dropping in front of him was enough of a reason to make him look up. He had a retort ready on the tip of his tongue but he let it settle back in his throat when he realized it was Anzu.

"I see you're back to work." She observed as she sat down.

"Yes I am. Why are you over here? Wouldn't you rather be with your friends?" He asked.

"Well I see them all day and I just wanted to sit with you today. I'm not bothering you am I? If I am, I'll go." She answered.

"No you're not a bother. I'm just not used to someone sitting here is all and if someone does sit here, usually all they do is bother me." He replied.

"Like your little fan club over there?" Anzu asked, looking over at the corner table where several feet away, the girls sitting there with their 'I luv Seto Kaiba' shirts, were glaring deathly at her.

"Yeah I can't stand them; they follow me everywhere, hoping for a chance to get with me." He said with disgust.

"Well I have an idea the might get them off your back." She began.

"What?" He asked.

Anzu didn't answer. She stood up and walked around the table to him. She dropped into his lap, planting a kiss on his lips as she did. He slid his arms around her back, steadying her as he returned her affection in full. When she pulled back a few moments later, she noticed the table was clear.

"Look like it worked, they're gone. Plus I've wanted to do that all day. I wanted to do a little more but I guess I can wait until later." She said then dropped another light kiss before moving from his lap and back to his seat.

The cafeteria had gone silent except for the occasional choking noise from Bakura and Joey's laughing at him.

"Show's over people!" Anzu barked at the other students.

Her tone immediately snapped them out of it and they went back to what they were doing. Bakura finally managed to dislodge the sandwich chunk in his throat and then stood up, cracking his knuckles as he walked over to Joey.

"Is there something funny to you about a man almost losing his life?" He asked in a threatening tone.

"Yeah…when it's over a piece of food." Joey replied through his fits of laughter.

Bakura raised his fist and brought it down upon his head, knocking him flat on his back.

"Now…it's funny." Bakura chuckled.

-

The three boys went searching for Anzu after the last bell trying to catch her before she left. They spotted her going down the front steps of the school, heading towards the waiting limo with Seto.

"Hey Anzu!" Yugi called out.

The young brunette turned when she heard her name then smiled upon seeing them.

"Can we talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." She agreed then turned to Seto who stopped along with her. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

He nodded and continued on to the limousine. He gaze lingered after him for a moment before returning to her friends. Upon seeing their angered (Bakura), confused (Joey and Yugi) faces, she frowned in confusion.

"What's the matter guys?" She asked.

Bakura gave off a slight growl which gave her a start.

"Don't mind him, his still bitter about what happened to him a t lunch." Yugi waved off.

"What's going then?" She asked.

"Well we were wondering, especially after the little display at lunch, what exactly was going on between you and Kaiba?" He continued.

Anzu paused a bit. "Well…I'm not quite sure actually and neither is he I believe. Things have been going slow right now and we're just seeing where it goes." She replied.

"Are you still living with him?" Joey asked.

"Yes and I prefer to. I never realized how alone I really felt until now. I never paid any attention to it before." She answered.

"And you are being taken care of?" Bakura asked.

"He's already proven that he won't do anything to hurt me. Do you meant to tell me that after all that's happened, you still don't trust him?" She asked.

"It's not that Anzu. We're your friends; we just worry sometimes is all." Yugi replied after glaring at the other two for even thinking that.

"And I appreciate it, I really do." She said.

A whistle caught her attention and she looked in that direction only to see Seto tapping his watch at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she turned back to them.

"I need to go before he comes back and drags me to the car. We have to go pick up Mokuba and he needs to go back to work…" Her eyes widened as her voice trailed off and she looked at her watch. "Oh no!"

"What is it?" They asked simultaneously.

"He has a very important meeting in about twenty minutes! I'm really sorry you guys I gotta go. I'll call you later!  
She answered as she ran towards the car.

"I see you remembered." He said as he opened the door.

"Yes I'm really sorry." She apologized as she slowed to a stop.

"It's all right. Just hurry up and get in." He replied, nodding towards the car.

She hurriedly slid in the seat and he followed, telling the driver to get a move on.

-

Seto dropped Anzu and Mokuba off at the house and then went to work. After making sure Mokuba was settled in his room with his homework, Anzu decided that she would make dinner that night. She never usually cooked for other people besides her parents and occasionally her friends so she was a bit nervous. She was glad she had Mokuba to show her how to work around the kitchen during the time she was home. There were a few items that she wasn't too sure how to use, like the little computer on the fridge where you could pull up recipes and if you needed to, order the items you needed and have it delivered to the house straight from the grocery store. She decided to start with something simple and make chicken parmesan and pulled it up on the computer. After making sure she had all the ingredients, she began to make it.

Mokuba came down to the kitchen a little bit later and was surprised to see Anzu at the stove.

"Hey what are you making?" He asked as he came up beside her.

"Oh hey sweetie. I'm just making dinner." She replied.

"What is for dinner?" He asked.

"Nuh-uh…it's a surprise, you'll have to wait and see." She said.

Mokuba gave a pout and she giggled.

"I'll tell you what. I'll let you help me if you promise not to say anything to your brother when he comes home. He doesn't know I'm cooking and I want it to be a surprise." She told him.

"Okay I won't tell!" He beamed.

-

When Seto came home that evening an enticing smell met hi nose. Curiosity rose within and he followed it to the source. He was about to enter the dining room but Mokuba came through the door and stopped him.

"It's not ready yet so you have to wait. Go upstairs and change." He told him as he pushed him towards the stairs.

Seto grumbled as he walked upstairs.

"Okay he's gone. I'm gonna go upstairs too. Thanks for dinner Anzu." Mokuba said as he came back in and hugged her.

"You're welcome sweetie." She replied, returning the hug.

"Goodnight." She called after him as he ran up the stairs.

"Night!" He yelled back.

She lit the few candles in the middle of the table then stood back to look over her handiwork. Smiling in satisfactory she pulled off her robe, revealing her nightwear and stepped back towards the door to wait for Seto.

-

Seto was a little confused as to what was going on. He had gone upstairs to change like his brother wanted him to and he was now wearing a pair of dark blue, loose-fitting pajama-type pants and a button-up shirt of the same color. He approached the dining room and slowly pushed open the door. He was amazed at the setting. Several short, fat candles were placed decoratively around the room. On the table in the middle were three taller and slimmer candles, giving a soft glow over the delicious meal that was waiting there. As he stepped further into the room, a pair of arms wrapped tightly around his waist as a soft body pressed against his.

"Welcome home." A soft voice greeted; a voice he'd been missing for the past several hours.

"What's all this about?" He asked.

"Well I know you most likely had a rough day so I thought you might like having a home-cooked meal waiting for you when you got home." She answered.

"Well it is a nice change." He agreed.

"Plus, for everything else you've done for me, you'll get a better thank you for that later." She added as she pulled away from him and walked towards the table.

Then he got a good look at what she was wearing and his eyes slightly widened. She had on a midnight blue spaghetti-strap nightie. The skirt came to an end just above her knees with a low neckline that swooped down showing a couple inches of cleavage. He came up behind her and pulled he r chair out for her to sit down then went around the table to seat himself.

"So how was work?" She asked once they were settled.

"Hell as usual." He replied in a monotone voice.

She fought the urge to giggle. "I take it the meeting didn't go too well?" She asked as she stabbed a piece of chicken with her fork.

"No the meeting was fine it's just Mr. Hansen, who is the chief engineer, tried to tell me how to do my job." He answered as he looked at her.

"Ooh…I bet that didn't go well." She grimaced.

"No needless to say I almost fired him. Though he's the chief engineer, all plans are run by me first before the product is created. He said I was paranoid and untrusting which is only half-true because I don't trust just anybody and I'm not paranoid. Then I told him he wouldn't know his own head from his ass and then I said that if he was to ever question me again, I would not only fire him and make sure he couldn't find work in the next five cities, I would also make his life hell." He replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ahh…ruthless as ever I see." She mused.

"Just doing my job. If no one else did it where would I be?" He smirked earning a laugh from her.

Soon after they finished eating and Seto, in return of Anzu cooking, cleared away all the dishes. Anzu grabbed her negligee and pulled it on then headed out of the dining room. She took her time knowing he would soon follow. She was at the top of the stairs by the time he got to the bottom of them. She turned to look back at him, allowing the material of her robe to slide off on shoulder and hang at the elbow joint of her arm. They stared in each others eyes for a moment, a clear message passing through them. Then she turned away and continued down the hall. Smirking devishily to himself, he bounded up the stairs after her. He caught up to her in his room and shut the door behind them, pinning her to it as he threaded his finger through hers.

"So what's this other 'thank you' I've heard about?" He asked, a smirk still in play.

She returned his smirk with one of her own. "Guess you'll have to find out." She replied as she stretched up to kiss him.

He allowed her to touch his lips with hers before pulling away out of her reach.

"Is that how we're going to play?" She whispered as she ran the tip of her tongue across her lower lip.

"I believe so." He replied.


	15. Chapter 15

Well here's the next update. I'm sad to say that the next chapter will be the last, but also I'm somewhat glad at the same time. I've been writing this for a year and now it's finally done. I'm so happy with the amount of reviews I've gotten and the readers and their nice comments. I thank you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one.

-

* * *

-

Seto released her hands and grasped her head to pull her face to his and kiss her. Her hands came up and gripped his forearms in her attempt to keep standing. He slid his hands down to her shoulders, catching the neck of her robe and pulled it from her body, dropping it to the floor by their feet. She began unbuttoning his shirt as his mouth traveled across her jaw line towards her ear. She gasped loudly, gripping his shirt tight when his warm breath suddenly grazed the skin behind her ear. 

"That's one." He whispered.

"One what?" She asked, frowning in confusion.

"One spot." He said as he moved his head to look at her. "I'm looking to see how many I can find and believe me when I say there will be a thorough search." He told as he kissed her again, going in deep.

She pulled off his shirt and worked her way down his neck, nipping along his jaw. She lightly pinched his nipples between her fingers, earning a moan from him in return. He curled his fingers around the thin straps of her nightie and slid them off her shoulders, the material just barely hanging on her body.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered to her as he kissed and licked at her neck, making her shiver.

She fidgeted for a moment before her nightie fell to the floor.

"I'll take that as a yes." He nearly stuttered.

He couldn't believe himself, he was actually _nervous_. She looked absolutely beautiful. He laid his hands on her hips, running his thumbs over the smooth skin of her stomach, stopping briefly at the scar that lay there. He felt an immediate rush of hurt and regret as he stared at it. Her hands came down to lay over his, snapping him from his daze.

"That was in the past where it should be along with any lingering emotions." She said.

"I know it's just…you didn't deserve this." He whispered.

She reached up to touch his face, framing it with her hands.

"It had to happen. No matter how horrible it was necessary. But I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere." She told him, trying to reassure him.

"I know." He said.

"Now," She began as she laid his hands over her heart, holding them there with one hand and pulled his head down to meet her forehead with his. "I want you to strip off the rest of your clothes and make love to me." She said, giving him a sweet smile.

"As you wish." He said and did as she requested.

He pulled her up against him, meeting her lips in another deep kiss. Her fingers danced across his hips and his lower back. He released a growl in the back of his throat signaling that he had had enough before picking her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. He laid her out and knelt beside her, leaning down to capture her lips in his once more. He laid his hand on her breast, massaging the soft mound. She moaned, arching her back to push her breast more into his hand. Smirking against her mouth, he began a feather light trail across her cheek and jaw, down her throat to her chest. He pulled the nipple into his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue. She groaned out as she threaded her fingers through his hair, holding his head in place. He moved further down over her stomach, pausing there briefly to run the tip of his tongue over her scar, noting with satisfaction as the muscle heaved inward then back as she shivered.

"That's three." He murmured.

He moved back up her body to kiss her as he set his hand in the apex of her thighs. He pushed a finger between the lips, lightly brushing against her already swollen clit, making her gasp. Slowly he began rubbing against it, the friction causing a pleasurable feeling within her. Anzu moaned and slightly tightened her thighs around his hand. After a few minutes just before her release, he pulled his hand away, eliciting a whine of protest and irritation from the girl beneath him. He nudged her legs apart with his knee and settled himself between them.

"This might be uncomfortable, maybe even painful. Are you ready?" He asked as he looked into her eyes.

She stared back into his before giving him a small smile. "I know you won't mean it, now please," She paused as she raised her knees a few inches off the bed. "I want…I _need_ you." She whispered.

He took this as a sign and slid up in her. She grunted a bit at the discomfort but fortunately had no pain.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

She nodded. "My body reacted instinctively is all considering the last time somebody was in me." She whispered.

He made an acknowledging sound as he kissed at her jaw and moved within her. She moaned lightly as she moved with him. He laid his left hand over her right, lacing his fingers with hers and began a deep kiss as he loved harder. She moaned in his mouth as she arched her back. Their movements increased as their need to release grew. He let go of her hand, wrapping an arm around her back, holding her petite body against his as his other hand held down her hip. One of her hands came up, holding the back of his neck while her other hand laid on the middle of his back, absently squeezing the muscle as her long legs wrapped around his waist. He broke the kiss and moved onto her neck and shoulder. She suddenly gasped then groaned deep as she came. He continued for a few more seconds before he released and slowed down to prolong their climax. He rose up on his elbows to look down at her. a thin layer of sweat coated her face, making her hair sleek back as it did his. They panted slightly as they tried to catch their breath. He dipped his head down and began a slow sensual kiss. After a few moments she was ready again and he continued his search.

-A few days later-

"I don't know what I'm going to wear to this thing!" Anzu exclaimed as she flopped on her bed. She sighed, brushing her hair back as she racked her brain for an answer. There was an important party that was to be held at the mansion tonight and it was completely formal. Not being one to ever get to go to these types of things, she didn't own anything appropriate for the event. She knew she had to choose carefully. Her appearance would reflect on how people saw Seto and she didn't want to do anything to jeopardize his status and reputation. Groaning in frustration, she got off the bed and went to Seto's office.

"Seto I have no idea what I'm going to wear." She said as she came in.

He looked up at her, pausing briefly to drink in the image she presented dressed only in his dress shirt and her socks and underwear.

"I almost forgot to tell you I already had that taken care of." He said.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as one twitched. "You had me worried all morning over nothing?" She asked.

"I do apologize. The subject momentarily slipped my mind." He replied.

"Well I guess I forgive you." She said, smiling when he half-glared at her. "So where is it?" She asked as she sat on his desk beside his chair.

"Where's what?" He asked almost innocently.

"Don't play that game with me." She said as she reached to tickle him, smirking when he jerked away and she jumped off the desk, walking away.

"You will pay for that." He promised.

She stuck her tongue out at him then darted out the door when he lunged for her. Giggling like a child she ran back down to their room. He caught up to her as soon as she was halfway in the room and picked her up, slinging her on the bed. He climbed on top of her, pinning her down.

"I have you now." He said, grinning down at her.

"Oh no…who will save me from this horrible fate?" She asked mockingly.

A sudden battle cry startled both teens and Seto was knocked off of her.

"I got him Anzu!" Her 'rescuer' exclaimed.

She bit back a laugh, realizing it was Mokuba. With a shriek, Mokuba ended up under his brother who was mercilessly tickling him.

"I give! I give!" He exclaimed as he shrieked with laughter.

Seto let up and moved off his brother. Mokuba took a moment to breathe then jumped onto his brothers back. Seto grabbed his legs and arms, holding him in place and laid back, pinning Mokuba beneath him.

"Ack! Help!" Mokuba cried.

"Oh no little brother. You're not getting out of this one." Seto said as he got comfortable.

"You really think so?" Anzu said as she leaned over him and kissed him.

Once he had him completely distracted, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up with her, allowing Mokuba to wiggle free.

"So what exactly did you get me for the evening?" She asked as she settled in his lap.

"Oh you should see it Anzu it's really pretty." Mokuba said from beside them.

Anzu looked to Seto.

"He was with me when I bought it." He replied.

"Ok go get it. I wanna see it." Anzu requested cheerfully as she moved off Seto and pushed at him to get up.

"All right all right." He said, waving her hands off as he got up and walked into the large closet.

He came out with the item in a protective bag and laid it on the bed beside her. He unzipped the bag and lifted it up for her to see. Anzu gasped quietly as she stood up.

"Oh Seto it's beautiful." She said, her eyes becoming moist.

It was a sparkling dark blue. It had one shoulder strap on the left side, leaving the right shoulder bare, and it slanted to the right, going under the arm and on the back was the same design with another strap in a half crisscross holding the back up. Along the bottom of the dress and the straps were rhinestones that looked like diamonds made to sparkle if the light hit it just right.

'I wouldn't be surprised if they were real diamonds.' She thought.

"You really shouldn't have." She whispered.

"Well I wanted my date to look beautiful but you wouldn't need the dress for that. You're beautiful regardless." He said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Thank you." She said as a flush stained her cheeks.

"I want you to go put it on, I want to see how it looks on you." He said as he handed it to her.

"Ok." She complied.

"I'll be in my office so you can change in here. Come there when you're finished." He said and the two brothers left.

Anzu laid the dress out on the bed and took off her shirt and socks. She carefully slid the dress on and went to her full length mirror to see it. Her mouth dropped open slightly. She almost didn't recognize the person staring back. Turning away from the mirror, she left the room and went to Seto's office. She knocked on the door to gain their attention. They tirned in her direction and stopped their conversation.

"Wow Anzu…it looks a lot better than I thought it would." Mokuba gushed.

"Thanks Mokuba." She smiled as she looked at Seto.

She blushed deep as she recognized the look in his eyes.

"Seto…dear…I don't think Mokuba would like it very much if you jumped on me in front of him." She said sweetly.

"I'm not listening!" Mokuba yelled covering his ears.

Seto flushed a light red when he realized what they meant.

"It does indeed look much better on you than I anticipated." He said.

"Well I'm glad it meets your approval." She giggled. "I'm going to go change from it so nothing happens to it." She added.

"When you're done can we play a game?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes. I'll be back in a moment." She promised and left.

"So are you going to do it later?" He asked his brother.

"Yes………yes I am." He replied with a nod.


	16. Chapter 16

_"…"_ Excerpt from Seto's paper

**_"…"_** Excerpt from Anzu's paper

-…- Song lyrics

-

* * *

-

Night began to descend rapidly. Anzu was in the room getting ready with help from one of the maids.

"You look absolutely stunning Miss." The maid said.

"Thank you Ana." Anzu replied.

"Do you plan to wear any jewelry miss?" She asked.

"I would like to but I don't have anything that would really go with what I'm wearing." She answered.

Ana was silent for a moment before she spoke up again. "Stay right here Miss. I have something that will work." She said then left the room.

A few moments later, she returned with a blue velvet box in her hands.

"Ana what is this?" Anzu asked as she turned towards her.

"My great-grandmother gave this to my mother who, before she died, gave it to me. Since I'm not able to have children, I have no one to pass it onto. It's been in my family since the 16th century and I would like for you to have it." Ana explained as she opened the box.

Anzu gasped as she saw what lay inside. It was a beautiful 16 carat diamond necklace with a deep blue jewel in the shape of a teardrop in the middle with tiny diamonds surrounding the teardrop. The two-inch matching dangling earrings also had tiny diamonds hanging in a straight line with a smaller blue teardrop jewel on the end and the bracelet had diamonds with a blue jewel every two diamonds. (A/N: This is completely made up and I don't know if it exists. Wouldn't be surprised though if it did.)

"Ana I can't possibly take these." Anzu whispered.

"Please…as a thank you. I've been taking care of Mr. Kaiba since he was a child and I've never seen him happier. He's been kinder to the others as well. Besides it makes no sense for this to just sit in a box when it can be worn." She told her.

"Ana…thank you. I really don't know what to say." Anzu said, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Live your life, stay together…and don't cry." She responded as she handed Anzu a tissue.

Anzu laughed as a tear rolled from the corner of her eye and down her cheek. She lightly dabbed at her eyes so not to ruin her make-up.

"All right, now turn back so we can do something with your hair."

-An Hour Later-

Seto was a little nervous…worried…and irritated. Anzu hadn't come down yet and his business associates were beginning to get restless. He was irritated at them and nervous and worried about Anzu. He had sent Mokuba upstairs to find out what was going on five minutes ago and he hadn't come back yet.

"So Seto my boy where is this girl I keep hearing so much about?" Mr. Landen asked.

Before he could answer, Mokuba came running up to him. "Here's the little messenger now." He said.

"She's coming down now." He said then turned to go over with the group of children sitting at a table in the corner.

"She's on her way. If you'll excuse me for a moment, I will go get her." He told Mr. Landen and walked away.

He entered the hallway from the large dining/ballroom and went to the stairs where Anzu would be coming down. He heard a slight shuffle and raised his head to see her descending the stairs. He looked at her in awe, she looked so beautiful. Her hair was wrapped in a French twist tight against her head with a decorative comb and had tiny diamonds spiraled throughout her hair. The dress hugged her curves nicely. The jewelry was an added final touch.

"God you look gorgeous." He said as he stepped up to her, making her blush.

"Thank you…you don't look too bad yourself." She replied as they leaned in to kiss.

"Where did you get these? I've never seen them before." He asked.

"They were given to me by an old friend." She replied.

"It looks great on you." He said.

"Thank you." She repeated.

"All right well we have to go in now. A few of my business associates are more than anxious to meet you." He said.

"And why is that?" She asked as she looped er arm around his.

"To see if you meet their standards but don't worry too much about it, they do this to all the other important figures." He explained.

"Why would they do that?" She asked.

"Their way of keeping control and making sure there are no distractions. But rest assure, they've never been able to manipulate my way of thinking. Besides, according to Mokuba I need a distraction and I don't mind having you." He told her.

"Thanks…I think."

"No it was meant as a good thing, believe me. Now it's time to use that same charm that got me." He said and they stepped into the room.

An hour later they were being served dinner. Anzu was getting along nicely with the other business people. Seto watched as she interacted with the children as well, getting them to sit still and behave during the meal by promising to play with them afterwards. This helped strengthen his courage. He was about to take a huge step…a huge risky step. He stood up from his chair and walked over to Anzu, kneeling beside her. All commotion at the tables seemed to slow to a stop when they noticed what he was doing.

"Seto what is it?" She asked, turning to him after seeing the look on his face.

"We've been through a lot together these last few months, a great deal on both parts and during this I've come to realize I don't always have to act like a bastard to get what I want. I never thought I needed anyone and I would get by just fine without. But after spending so much time with you, I've realized that isn't true."

Anzu had a look on her face that clearly said she was confused as to where he was going with this.

"I love you…I don't know for how long but I do." He added.

Her gasp was audible as he spoke those words. He then reached into his pocket, extracting something from it. Anzu's breath hitched in her throat when she saw the ring he presented. It was a silver platinum band set with two-carat pink diamonds.

"Seto what are you-" She began.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

She stared at it for a moment. She knew it was expensive, just by the diamonds alone. She couldn't believe he was putting so much on this and she couldn't believe what she was about to say.

"Yes…yes I will." She replied.

Seto exhaled sharply as relief flooded his face. He slid the ring on her finger as she leaned into to kiss him. the audience in the room began applauding.

"I love you too." She whispered as they broke apart.

-What day is it

And in what month

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up

And I can't back down

I've been losing so much time-

_During this past month, she's opened up a side of myself to me that I wasn't completely conscious of, allowing me to see the world in a whole other way. _

-Cuz there's you and me

And all of the people

With nothing to do

Nothing to prove-

_Through the trying times we've been through together, I've come to realize a few things: this world is full of many sick and twisted individuals who create incredible horrors upon people they deem weaker than them, no one is ever truly alone and even people like me can fall unexpectedly. _

-And it's you and me

And all of the people

And I don't know why

I can't keep my eyes off of you-

_In conclusion, I feel she is perhaps the most intelligent, unselfish, caring and exquisitely beautiful person I have ever meet. Not one day goes by that I regret the day I met her.  
_

-All of the things that I want to say

Just aren't coming out right I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning I don't know where to go from here- 

**_During this time, I've found that he's not exactly the way everyone thought he was, it's just a cover-up. But with being the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, you have to be ruthless in order to get things done right._**

-Cuz there's you and me

And all of the people

With nothing to do

Nothing to prove-

**_I believe he is perfectly fine the way he is. He is loyal, caring and brilliant. Though sometimes he may not think on how his actions will affect other people, it's okay. He's human and he's allowed to make mistakes (even though he'll deny it). _**

-And it's you and me

And of all of the people

And I don't know why

I can't keep my eyes off of you-

**_I'm grateful for that day when we first crossed paths, not knowing we would be where we are now. If I could do it all over again I would. All the pain and torment I endured would be incommensurable to the love, comfort and acceptance I feel now. _**

-Something about you now

I can't quite figure out

Everything she does is beautiful

Everything she does is right-

-One year later-

"We are gathered here today to join these two together in holy matrimony. The vows have been said and rings exchanged."

-Cuz there's you and me

And all of the people

With nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And there's you and me

And all of the people

And I don't know why

I can't keep my eyes off of you-

"If, for any reason, anyone believes that these two should not be wed, speak now…or forever hold your peace."

-Cuz there's you and me

And all of the people

With nothing to do

Nothing to prove-

"Seto Kaiba…do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part…for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

-And it's you and me

And all of the people

And I don't know why

I can't keep my eyes off of you-

"Anzu Mazaki…do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part…for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me…I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Seto reached over and lifted the veil that was hiding her beautiful face from him and kissed her deeply. A loud cheer erupted from the guests. It had been a beautiful service. Joey had been the one to give her away, which made sense because he and Seto had more problems than Bakura and Yugi did. She wished her parents could've been there to see it but knew they were watching her.

-What day is it

And in what month

This clock never seemed so alive-

-

* * *

-

Well that's it...it's all over. I hoped you enjoyed it greatly and I'll try to work on my other ones soon. It's been getting a bit hard cuz I lack inspiration for them at the moment. I did start another one but I don't know if it'll ever make to here. Once I get it close to done and deem it worthy then I'll post it. However that may be awhile. Also, at the end where it says "She wished her parents could've been there to see it but knew they were watching her.", I always have it where her parents are deadsince there's never any mention of them in the anime or manga (as far as I know). However I do love other people's interpretation of how her parents would be, those are always funny and I don't want to attempt that cuz I'll screw it up so I don't bother. Hope that clarifies some confusion about that.


End file.
